Child of the Night Sky
by Dessers
Summary: How does Thalia leave the Hunters? The questions spins into the story of Luna Di Pierro, a girl with some friends on a simple quest. Nothing could go wrong, right? But, as always, you're wrong... Luna's problems just have begun.
1. Bye, Bye Thalia

**This a fiction about how Thalia left the hunters. It might be more…. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thalia's POV**

When I woke up that morning I didn't know that it would be a day that changed my life. Artemis was away so I was in charge. Lately Lady Artemis had been acting oddly. She left the Hunt for weeks to months at a time and when she was around she was in her adult state which was a rare occurrence. She had been extremely jumpy too. But, I shook these thoughts away as I stepped out of my tent into the brisk morning air.

"WAKE UP! LADY ARTEMIS WILL BE HERE TODAY!" I shouted to the Hunt hoping that would wake them. "YOU SHOULD ALL BE AWAKE ONCE I'M DRESSED!" I added heading towards the showers. Behind me I heard the camp waking. Once I was in the bathrooms I looked in the mirror. I sighed and saw what I always saw: A plain, pale, freckled face dark black hair and my best feature my sparkly electric blue eyes framed with long lashes. I'm finally at the point where I _want _to feel pretty and beautiful and all that other crap. I'll even admit it: I want to be in a relationship. Aphrodite would squeal and Artemis would go into shock. Her lieutenant regrets her decision to become an eternal maiden? Never. But I do. I regret it everyday. I'll go visit Camp Half Blood for a week and see Percy and Annabeth so happy. I want that to. Even Nico has had a girl friend or two. At first I didn't know why that hurt so much. Then I came to the realization that I liked _Nico_. At first I tried to convince myself that the attraction was physical and I'd get over it. But I didn't. So I'm hunter and he's perfectly free. Why would he like me any ways? I don't know. Snap out of it, Thalia! I commanded myself. I dressed and walked out to the hunters awaiting me.

"Hunters, are you prepared for the return of our Lady Artemis?" I asked the group of girls that stood before me. They all nodded vigorously. And Artemis decided that precise moment to drop in. immediately all the girls drop into a bowing position.

"Hello girls. It is wonderful to see you all!" she beamed. I noticed she was holding a small bundle. "Now girls please go about your daily activities. I must speak privately to Thalia." Then she beckoned me to follow her. Oh Gods this _can't _be good. What did she know? Maybe she knows about my secret thing for Nico? Nope. She'd have killed me by now. I followed her nervously. Once we were inside her tent she turned to me. She had set down the small bundle down to reveal a sleeping….baby?

"Lady Artemis, why do you have a child with you?" I asked cautiously. Immortals are easily offended.

"Thaila," she sighed "I-I broke my oath- my pledge to be an eternal maiden." She looked on the verge of tears. At first I couldn't process the idea. Artemis has a kid? No way in Hades. Impossible. I thought as gazed upon the small child. Well, maybe not.

"Y-you have a kid!?!" I asked/exclaimed.

"Yes," she moaned "My pig-headed half-brother Dionysus! It is his and Aphrodite's fault completely for this-this incident!" Artemis sputtered with rage.

Then I lost it. "An incident! She may be unintentional but she's just a child! You can't blame Aphrodite and Dionysus! _You are her mother!_" I screamed. It's never a good idea to yell at a goddess but I know what it's like to feel unloved. Like your mom couldn't care less.

"But, Dionysus got me drunk and Aphrodite made me lose my judgment and morals! Thalia, dispose of her. I-I don't care how." Artemis commanded.

"Okay," I said grudgingly "But that will be the final act for you. I can't stand the thought of serving for you after I know this. Don't try to stop me"

"I won't. Goodbye, Thalia." She said sadly. I walked off then spun around.

"Wait! Does she have a name?" I asked.

"No. But her sir name is Di Pirreo." Artemis said softly.

I looked down at the sleeping child in my arms. "Luna," I whispered "I'll call you Luna." Then I turned and head in the direction of New York. To Camp Half Blood.


	2. My dysfunctional Family

**Hey thanks to all that favorite-d and all that jazz. Only 1 reviewer. Tell me what you think!**

**Luna's POV**

"LUNA! Wake up," Arissa, my best friend, screamed her usual aggressive wake up call. I just _love _mornings don't you? I live Arissa because her parents Thalia and Nico took in half bloods whos' mortal were gone. Arissa is one year younger then I and I will _never _let her forget it.

"Okay, Rissy I'm up." I grumbled.

"I know. I make sure of that," Arissa smiled leaning over me. "Well, get dressed my mom's not going to wait all day." She turned and walked out of room her black hair floating behind her.

I pulled myself out of my warm, comfortable, soft- don't go back to sleep Luna. Bad Luna! I marched myself over to the set of drawers Arissa and I shared then pulled out a silvery t shirt, frayed cut off shorts and my grey converse high tops. Once I was dressed I tried to brush my hair and failed miserably then settled for throwing it up in pony tail. I walked into the kitchen counting one, two, three, four people. Good. I wasn't _that _late. I took my seat next to Arissa. Thalia came out of the kitchen holding two plates.

"Frozen waffles," she announced "Come and get them. I actually cooked, sort of, today!"

"That doesn't mean we have to eat your cooking again tonight right?" Arissa asked her mom.

"I like waffles!" Andromeda our resident perky five year-old squealed.

"Oh my Gods, Thalia do we smell waffles?" Damon asked walking in with twin brother Hero.

"Yes, you do and why is everyone surprised that I cooked something?" she demanded.

"Mom, have you ever cooked? No. You make Dad do it." Arissa pointed out.

"Yeah, I thought that was my job," Nico said kissing Thalia on the cheek.

"Just eat." Thalia sighed and with that we took our places at the table. It always struck me what odd group we were. There was Thalia who is a daughter of Zeus. She was wearing a blue shirt that matched her eyes with a black jacket, skinny jeans, and black flats. Nico her husband/servant is a son of Hades. He had fiery dark eyes, dark hair and olive skin tone. Arissa was their only daughter. She looked like mix of the two of them: olive skin, dark hair, and bright blue eyes. As always she was dressed in her punk ensemble. Damon and Hero were twin sons of Apollo with matching light green eyes, golden hair, and prankster attitudes. Nico calls them his "saviors" since he was living in a house with three girls until they showed up. Andromeda we think is a daughter of Poseidon for her dark curly hair, sea green eyes and love of water. Me- well we don't know who my mom is. Nico has no idea and Thalia denies it but when I ask she has this guilty look. I have auburn hair and light, clear, blue eyes. I was jolted out of my thoughts when a sticky waffle hit the side of my head.

"Damon! Hero! You are so dead!" I screamed and turned to hear them beg for mercy.

"Look, Mommy! Waffles can fly!" Andromeda crowed. She'd been living with us since she was three and she had start calling them Mommy and Daddy. I'd lived them my whole life too but they were always Thalia and Nico to me.

SPLAT! A second waffle hit Arissa in the head, "YOU TWO WILL DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! GO TO MY GRAMPS!" she screeched. In this family "go to Gramps" basically means go to Hades since he's Nico's dad. Plus they violated rule number two in this family: _Never_ touch Arissa's hair. That's a no-no.

"DAD, where's my sword? I need it!" Arissa called.

"Riss, remember what I said about _not_ killing people?" Nico asked looking slightly amused. During these fights he and Thalia never lifted a finger. It was a daily thing for us to try to kill each other.

"But, Gramps could _always _use more business!" she countered. Gods we're the perfect model for dysfunctional family.

"Arissa Sky Di Angelo don't kill anyone! Damon Eric Thomas! Hero Americus Thomas! Same goes for you, too! Gods all these names are a mouth full." Thalia called breaking up the fight and any chance a sword fighting. Damn. But it is fun to hear everyone's names. I mean Americus? Really?

"Andromeda you need a bath you're covered in syrup." Thaila sighed "Nico, we have to get to camp by two. Make sure every one is ready to go." She picked up a very sticky Andromeda and exited the room.

"So is everyone packed or do you want me to scream your full names like Thalia?" he asked.

"I bet you don't even know all of our full names." I challenged.

"Thalia already said theirs'," Nico said pointed to Arissa and the twins. "And yours is Luna Celestine Di Pirreo. What possessed her to come with Celestine I have no idea. And Andromeda…"

"Ha! You don't know! It's Andromeda Lorrie Tyler." I smiled at my victory.

"Okay, everyone packed we're going to camp." Thalia called "Get your stuff because you know I won't carry it!"

We shouldered our bags and headed towards the van. Arissa and I jumped in to the back and the twins took the front with Andromeda.

"Is everyone ready/ I'm driving." Thalia said jumping into the front seat.

"YOU'RE DRIVING?" we chorused.

"Yes and won't role the car either." With that she accelerated and we were going 64 mph in a 51 mph zone. Today was going to be fun.

**Thanks! Review you know you want to! Just click the pretty green button..............**


	3. I meet extended family

**Hey! Ideas for this were coming like lightning! I'm going to take a quick break from this to get the next chap of "Elena Argot" in. ENJOY! **

**Luna's POV**

With a screech we halted at camp. Immediately almost everyone let out their breath. When Thalia was driving it's a fun life or death experience. Think of a roller coaster. Now think of it multiplied by 10 and then you're still not even close.

"Was it that bad? Really, it's not totaled." Thalia said thoughtfully.

"Let's just get in to camp before you find a new way to kill us, Mom." Arissa sighed hopping out of the car.

"Look it's a dragon!" Andromeda shrieked pointing to Peleus. Oh, yeah she's never been to camp before I remembered. The rest of us don't get excited over that kind of stuff any more.

"C'mon let's go see Chiron," Nico said picking up Andromeda and heading down the hill to the Big House. I know really original name, huh? The rest of our little troop followed them down the hill. In the Big House Chiron was waiting there for us. Andromeda stared at him as the rest of us greeted Chiron.

"Andie, this is Chiron. Chiron this is Andromeda." Thalia said making introductions. Andromeda was silent for a minute before a smile broke out on her face.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" she screamed racing over to Chiron to flying tackle hug him.

"Ah," Chiron said smiling "a five year-olds' seal of approval." Andromeda began chattering on about ponies. Suddenly she stopped and looked above her head. Floating above her was a green trident.

"That's pretty." She said simply. We looked at each other she didn't understand. "What is it?"

"It's trident. It's the symbol of Poseidon. Your father…" Chiron explained.

"But _he's_ my daddy," she said pointing to Nico "My daddy's not Poseidon!" Stubborn kid. She doesn't know how many kids wait for a sign like that. Like me for example. But it's almost my thirteenth birthday. I'll know soon. One more day at the most. "You're my dad, right?" Andromeda asked Nico her lip quivering. Oh, no flash back to last Christmas when she asked if Santa was real. Nico looked up at us sending one message: _HELP! _

Then Hero spoke "Well, I'll say again Thalia, I know who wears the pants in this relationship." He had a look of mock seriousness on his face. That made me and Arissa to have to lean on each other to keep from laughing.

Thalia and Nico led Andromeda away to break the news to her. As soon they were out ear shot we lost it. Arissa and I bent over from laughter. Hero and Damon high fived and Hero looked quite proud of himself.

"Percy, Annabeth, Delia, Gracie, and Luke will be here tomorrow," Chiron informed us. The Jacksons were like extended family. Delia completed the trio formed by Arissa, her, and me. Gracie and Luke were Andromeda's age and Percy and Annabeth were Thalia and Nico's best friends. It would be good to see them.

'Well, I suppose you should get settled. Andromeda will move into the Poseidon cabin once, ah, Thalia and Nico are done, ah, speaking to her." Chiron said.

Damon and Hero nodded their goodbyes and headed to the Apollo cabin. Arissa went off to the Hades cabin because he had no kids at camp. I sighed and walked to the Unclaimed cabin. Since barely anyone but me, was ever in the cabin it was exactly like left it: a mess. I threw my armor into a bag along with a dozen candy rappers into a bag. I threw my bag of stuff onto the bed then stopped a moment to look at the bulletin board full of pictures. Most of them were Arissa, Delia, and me. I smiled, I love camp. I got up and walked to the Hades cabin. When I entered Arissa was stuffing clothes into a chest of drawers. I flopped onto her bed. Finishing stuffing all her clothed in the drawers she sat down next to me.

"Do you think you might be a daughter of Zeus or Hades?" she asked. We've had this conversation before. If I was a child of either of them I swear on the Styx I'd start a war against them. I mean I've known them my entire life! They'd have better have a really good reason for not claiming me.

"Not, really Rissy. I have ever summoned skeleton soldiers or struck people with lightning? You're the one who does that." I said chuckling.

"Only once! Will you never let me forget it?" she retorted.

"Probably not." I said thoughtfully.

"Who's your godly parent then? The god or goddess of sarcasm?" she teased.

"I can only hope," I said clasping my hand in front of me. Arissa laughed.

"C'mon, food time." She giggled. I walked down to the pavilion as Arissa tried to convince me to skip and sing "We're off to see the Wizard". Don't ask why. I really don't know.

"My Gods Riss, you're such a weirdo. Remind me why you're my best friend?" I asked as we walked into the pavilion.

"I believe it's because of my charm and irresistible personality." She said helping herself to some BBQ.

"Sure _that's_ it," I said rolling my eyes.

"You know it!" said Arissa walking over to the Zeus table. Laughing I headed over to the Unclaimed table. I set down my food and began to eat. Mmm ... Nothing is more delicious then nymph made BBQ. Every few minutes I glanced above my headed hoping to be claimed. About fifth-teen minutes in the meal I saw something that if I'd bet on I'd have lost a lot drachmas. Hanging above my head was the silver arrows of Artemis the maiden goddess of the Hunt. The whole Apollo cabin stared at me then stood up to give me bear hugs.

"Welcome to the family cousin!" Damon and Hero crowed. They loved this.

"Three words: Go to Hades!" I hissed.

"Love you, two cuz!' they grinned ruffling my hair. Did I mention I hate them?

**Oops! Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Percy, Annabeth, Thalia(sniff), Nico (full on sob) ect. ect.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please review~ I do love feed back! So you know the drill: click away!**


	4. Tiny Arissa? RUN!

**Luna's POV **

After recovering from shock Chiron announced me as the daughter of Artemis. Not exactly a title I asked for. Thaila used be a hunter. Wait that means she probably knew. She always described Artenis as kind to her huntresses but cold and distant to boys and others. Like the polar opposite of her twin Apollo-my uncle? - who's friendly and funny. I stalked to Artemis cabin. I just wanted to get away from my new "family". Not that Damon and Hero weren't family already, but I'm now related to them by blood or inchor or whatever. That alone makes me feel queasy. Artemis is my mom- wasn't she the _maiden_ goddess? Unless I pay a lot less attention to Greek class then I thought I'm pretty sure that she's not supposed to have kids. Why can't I get claimed by some non-maiden goddess? I slammed down on the bed making it groan and wobble. I had to admit even in my state of fuming that the Artemis cabin was nice. It was painted silver and navy blue. It had rows of bunk beds with matching navy blue bedding and silver side tables to put my unbelievable amounts of crap. There were silver arrows and bows lying on the side tables. The cabin was nice even if I did _not_ want to be here. I hear a banging on the cabin.

"WHAT?" I growled irritably.

"Gods, I'm sorry Luna just bringing _your_ crap in the cabin." Arissa said dropping my bags on the floor.

"Sorry Riss. I'm just upset that…." I said trailing off.

"….That your mom's a maiden goddess therefore you shouldn't have been born, your now related to the twins, and my mom lied to you?" she finished.

"You know me so well it's creepy, Rissy." I chuckled.

"I know Luna I've lived with you my whole life haven't I? All because Mom got knocked up at nine teen." She laughed then made _tsk tsk tsk_ noise. Nico and Thalia just loved it when we told_ that_ story. "I've got to go; curfew's soon." She called leaving my cabin.

I changed into my pajamas and waited in spite of myself. Now that Percy had made the gods claim all of their kids they actually talked to them. I know shocking, huh? So I expected something. A note, an Iris message, anything. But I got nada, zip, zero, well you get it. Zeus and Hades practically started a war over who got to claim and Iris message Arissa first. And my own mother doesn't do anything. Pathetic. Subconsciously I felt Arissa slap over the backside of my head and begin to yell at me. Scary enough Arissa's my conscious.

"_LUNA CELESTINE DI PIRREO! Snap_ _out of it! You do not care what some goddess you've never met. You are much better than this!" _tiny Arissa screamed at me in my head. Even super fun sized (her word for short) she had a commanding stature. And she could summon skeletons or lightning. I sighed. Teeny Arissa was right. I do not do pouting. That is not allowed. I told myself fiercely. Then I fell asleep trying to forget this horrific day.

Next morning I was awakened by five year olds Gracie and Luke screaming and jumping on my bed. Yay, _more _extended family. Was someone trying to ruin camp for me? Camp was home, yes that _is _super cheesy but we move around a lot on account of Arissa and I get kicked out of school. A lot. So camp's like somewhere we can always go. _Di Imortales! _I'm like that TV show "_Everybody Hates Chris"_ except replace "Chris" with "Luna"… and well you get it.

"Lulu! You're awake!" Gracie squealed reciting her favorite name for me. "And me and Luke and Delia and Mommy and … and…" she ran out of breath, her grey eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yeah, I know you're all here, Gracie." I said sitting up. "You made sure of that." I muttered.

Little Luke was still unable to stay still. He was bouncing on my bed grinning. Gracie continued to chatter on and on. Eventually Delia (my savior!) burst in her long black flying around her face. She was twelve a year younger then me- Arissa's age.

"Luna, you got claimed! I'm so happy for you but Artemis? You know how camp loves gossip." She said with what I call her "Athena Face" her grey eyes looking thoughtful.

"Gracie, Luke. Leave her alone. You two can be so annoying." Delia sighed and rolled her eyes as if to say _"Siblings!"_

"But, Dele-e-e-a!" Luke whined drawling out the "lea" part.

"No buts, Luke." Delia said in stern big sister mode.

Gracie pouted her intelligent grey eyes brimming with tears. Gods they can mold me like a wet lump of clay.

"I'll talk to you to later," I winked at them. They both beamed and ran out of the room. "Thanks, Dee. I owe you one."

"No problem. You have to deal with the twins and an over dramatic five year old all the time. You deserve a break!" she chuckled.

"I guess it's time to wake up. How are your parents?" I asked climbing out of bed and began to rummage through my bags.

"Okay. Mom's still architect-ing and Dad's still getting yelled at and working. So normal. What about you?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"Exclude the daughter of Artemis thing normal." I replied pulling out an orange Camp Half Blood and cut off shorts.

"C'mon we've got to say bye to the parental units." Delia said walking out of the cabin. I dressed and followed her to Thalia's tree. Long story short Thalia was a tree for a while. And Nico was stuck in a time lapse for a few decades. If it's weird it's happened to us. I'll just leave it there.

When we got to the pine tree the adults were saying goodbye to the little kids. Arissa, Damon, and, Hero were off to the side letting the little kids get the attention.

"Why are you leaving me?" Andromeda whined to Nico and Thalia.

"We can't stay at camp sweetie. But your cousins and Arissa, Luna, and the twins will take care of you." Thalia said soothingly.

"Who are her cousins?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, about that…." Nico started.

"Meet your new little sis, Percy!" I said gleefully pointing to Andromeda.

"What? Dad didn't…." Percy said obviously surprised.

"He did!" we chorused. Annabeth laughed.

"Bye everyone don't burn camp down!" Thalia called heading to the car with Annabeth and Nico. Percy turned and stumbled to the car.

Luke ran down the hill to the dining pavilion Andromeda and Gracie following. Arissa, Delia and I walked down after them and the twins tried to look cool behind us.

We entered the pavilion and ate quickly because we were late already. After breakfast I jogged to archery. Archery is my strength- I get bull's eyes easily. I guess I know why now. My mom's the archery goddess.

I set myself up by Arissa. She's good at _everything._ She's amazing at sword fighting, pretty good with a dagger, can handle a spear, and is great at archery. Me you ask? Stellar at archery, (Hey! She is the archery goddess may I remind you) won't accidentally kill you with a spear, and don't give a sword unless you _want_ to kill someone when I drop it.

I notched an arrow and let it fly_. Thwack!_ Bull's eye. I breathed deeply. Archery makes me feel good.

"Good job, Luna!" Chiron called.

"You're only doing so well because you're related to us!" Damon called aiming an arrow.

I accidentally on purpose let an arrow fly in his direction. The clatter of Damon and Hero diving out way pleased me. This'll be a long day. Those to will make sure of it.

**Review, please! I love to know what you people think of my story! Would _you_ like to have a miny Rissy in your head? **


	5. Capture the Flag

**I THANK ALL THOSE WHO REVEIWED! Now let us hit it…**

I sat repairing bows outside of the sword fighting area. I was watching Arissa spar against Hero and Damon. With out saying she was winning easily. Damon and Hero could barely _hold_ a sword let alone spar. I'm always amazed how Arissa never even breaks a sweat. Really, she's wearing all black! Damon and Hero dropped to the ground exhausted. Arissa threw her head back and laughed. She loves to see them suffer. She dashed over to me.

"Hey Luna! What are doing?" she panted.

"Repairing crap," I answered. "What is it Riss?" I asked without even looking up.

"Well, Capture the flag's tonight. Are you on our team?" she burst failing to keep her words down to a normal pace.

I laughed "Do you even have to ask? Who's the team?"

"Zeus, Hades, Hermes, Athena, Poseidon, Nemesis, Hecate, Morpheus, and uh Apollo," she coughed.

"Really! Do you _have_ to have them on our team?" I fumed.

"Luna, they're your family! You have deal with them." She argued.

"Says who?" I retorted.

"ME!" she screamed with a clap of thunder. A few campers scurried away in fear of her temper.

"Temper, temper." I muttered.

"I know, you're just lucky I didn't summon any skeletons." She said in a soft joking tone. "Well the Athena cabin wants to go over battle plans. C'mon,"

I followed her to outside of the woods were a bunch of campers stood. One girl stood apart from the rest of the group. She had curly, brown, waist length hair, dark emotionless brown eyes, and creamy skin. She was dressed in an orange camp tee and shorts. She didn't look scary but everyone was careful to avoid her. Arissa walked straight up to the mystery girl stuck her hand out and said

"Arissa Di Angelo granddaughter of Zeus and Hades." The girl looked at Arissa seeming to decide she deserved it she took her hand and shook it.

"Maia Tomaz daughter of Nemesis goddess of balance." She replied evenly as if expecting Arissa to flinch. Arissa didn't even loose her cool. She just nodded and smiled. Maia seemed slightly taken aback but gave a faint smile back. She didn't seem like the cheery type, though.

"So," said a random son of Athena "Who's captain?"

"How about Damon or Hero?" one of the twin's friends Jake called. They've _got_ to be kidding me!

"Do you want to get us all killed?" I snorted.

"We're offended by that Luna! Even if it's true…" they called in unison. The crowd of demi gods laughed.

"Arissa or Delia?" a voice called out. This met by murmurs of agreement. Arissa and Delia were both powerful demi gods. They were admired because their parents were the "saviors of the western civilization".

"They can co captain." I suggested. "Mmm, recipe for disaster. Tasty…" I added so only they could hear. They both rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Thanks for the support," Delia muttered but it was too late. Everyone was already supporting that idea. "Damn," she muttered. Delia hated to be in the spotlight. Arissa on the other hand was drama queen extreme.

"Going to go mad with power?" I asked her snickering.

"Why of course! Ever try going mad without power? It's no fun." She replied dramatically.

"Okay everyone go back to their activities. Shoo. Scram. OUT OF MY PERSONAL SPACE!" Arissa thundered. Literally. Once the half bloods scrambled she giggled. "That's the most fun I've had all day!"

Delia and I rolled our eyes. Wow, we're doing that a lot. Arissa laughed and ran back to the sword fighting arena. Delia and I walked after too lazy to run.

The whole camp was excited for capture the flag that night. The Ares cabin said they would kill us. A likely story. Luke, Gracie and Andromeda were complaining about their being too young to play. But Chiron was firm about no one younger then ten being allowed to play. I didn't point this out but that never stopped Delia, Arissa, and, I. Andromeda and Gracie even tried the pouty puppy dog face and Luke tried fake tears that got him a round of applause from the camp but no capture the flag privileges. After their begging the rest of camp suited up of capture the flag.

"Uh, guys?" Delia asked her words lost in the roar of chatter.

I cleared my throat "EVERYONE KINDLY SHUT THEIR PIE HOLES!"

"Thank you," I said sweetly after the roar of the talking quieted.

"Okay! Damon, Hero, and, Jake you're defense. Guard the flag or I'll send Rissy to hunt you down and kill you." Delia said as Arissa smiled menacingly.

"Really you'll send Arissa to kill us? Aren't we good enough to kill in person?" Hero asked.

"Nah, Riss does my dirty work. Anyways Maia, Cecelia, and, Theo left flank. Arissa, Luna, and I will take the right flank. Everyone else to your positions!" Delia told us. Arissa, Delia and I trotted over to our positions. Our job was to sneak behind enemy line and take the flag while the Hermes cabin blew stuff up with the dynamite they had, ah gotten. So much for that dream Thalia.

"I want no maiming or deaths demi gods! Now GO!" Chiron bellowed. Then all Hades broke out: the Hermes cabin set of some dynamite off (he he), the Ares cabin was doing their three favorite things: slashing, hacking, and, demolishing. And the Zeus kids were frying stuff with their awesome lighting powers. Arissa silently signaled for us to move forward we ran quietly past the chaos to the flag. Suddenly she put her hand out to say "Stop". I peeked over her shoulders to see four big beefy children of Ares.

"Go!" whispered Delia her sentence punctuated by the roar of the creek. The Ares kids looked up to late. The next second they were soaking wet.

"What cha in the mood for? Skeletons or hellhounds?" Arissa asked smiling mischievously.

"Skeletons," I whispered. Arissa closed her eyes and ghostly skeletons rose from the ground heading toward the Ares campers. They slashed down the skeletons with in minutes. Delia and Arissa rushed out sparring to at once. I dashed in behind and grabbed the flag then ran halfway down the hill that they hid it on before turning around and calling "Thanks for the flag guys!"

The Ares kids looked dumbfounded while Arissa and Delia laughed their heads off. Ahh, I love capture the flag. I joined the rest of my team at the bottom of the hill. They all cheered and carried Arissa, Delia, and I to the camp fire for the sing-along. I still hate those but winning capture the flag makes it way more bearable.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me any suggestions or advice. Just click the button. **


	6. Bad Memories

Have you ever woken up face down on a floor that probably hasn't been cleaned in decades? Thanks to my very best friend Arissa I did. It would just kill her if I didn't wake up in pain.

"Thank you for giving me this lovely view of the Artemis cabin, Riss." I said pulling myself off the ground.

"No problem, not at all! Are you ready for breakfast Luna?" she said bouncing up and down on an extra bed. She looked really excited. Like some one announced she could bomb the Aphrodite cabin. Arissa hates that cabin with a fiery passion ever since they tried to take her gothic make up and coax her into a dress.

"What is it this time? Did they announce Rissy-gets-to-play-with-explosives-day?" I teased. Chiron nearly disqualified us after the Hermes cabin had a play-day with the dynamite during capture the flag.

"Psh, I wish but no. Chiron's announcing a quest today! Grandpa Zeus said I needed a quest so it's ours." she exclaimed. My smile faded and I stopped in the process of tying my beat up grey high tops.

"Riss, do you really want a quest? After…" I said quietly staring at my shoes.

"Luna, you've got to let go of what happened to Alex! It was his choice to sacrifice himself." Arissa said softly.

"If we didn't go on the stupid quest he'd still be here!" I snapped on the verge of tears. Why was she bringing up what I'd tried so hard to banish from my thoughts? That quest still haunted my dreams.

"Luna, I'm sorry but you've got to try to forget that for now." She said giving me a half hug.

I nodded and finished tying my high tops. "C'mon let's go."

We walked down to the dining pavilion slowly. I sat down at the Artemis table. Alone. I nibbled on my toast until Chiron asked for our attention.

"As you know I have said there will be a quest. Arissa Di Angelo please come forward." Chiron called. Arissa nearly skipped to the front table reserved for Mr. D and Chiron. Usually she stalked, stomped, or stormed. Skipping was not an Arissa activity.

"Arissa will choose two people to accompany you on your quest." Chiron directed.

"Luna!" She pointed to me. I jogged up to the front to stand with her. "And Damon and Hero!" she finished. Damnit!

"Ah, Arissa. You chose four people not three," Chiron said clearing his throat uncertainly.

"But, Chiron! They'd die of separation! Look," she commanded seizing Hero. On cue I grabbed Damon and we yanked them apart from their side by side position.

"Ow, ow, ow, OW!" they moaned as we slammed them back together. "That hurt," Damon mumbled resentfully.

"See? They're like magnents!" Arissa concluded.

"Uh, yes I see. Come, let us here the oracle's prophecy." He said leading us to the Big House. Once we were inside Damon, Hero, and, I sat down at the ping pong table. Arissa headed to one of the house's many rooms to see our oracle, Rachel Dare. Rachel was a family friend. Yet another person I'd known since the down of time.

In a few minutes Arissa entered the room. She plopped down into a chair. The twins looked at her with interest.

"How's the prophecy?" Hero asked.

"No certain death," Arissa said evenly. Unwillingly a memory drifted into my mind.

_I was still seated around the ping pong table with Arissa but another boy who had sandy blond hair and blue eyes sat with us. _

"_This quest will be dangerous. Please be careful." Chiron pleaded. Arissa merely rolled hr eye_s._ She's too confident for her own good sometimes._

"_I promise we'll all be carful." I said reassuringly._

"_Yeah, don't worry. I'll take care of everything." The boy said cockily then let his eyes rest on me. I blushed and turned my head to hide it._

"_Yeah, yeah. Just try not steal anything, okay?" Arissa asked him. _

But you didn't take care of everything, Alex a small voice whispered. You died. Stop it. Now, I commanded myself fiercely.

"I suppose I'll tell what the quest is for. You will be collecting five half bloods from various places in the US." Chiron explained.

"Collecting demi gods? That's it? Holy shit!" Arissa fumed. The twins laughed at her out burst.

"PG, please." Chiron reminded her.

"Since when is "shit" a holy word?" I asked chuckling.

"Arissa will you recite your quest, please?" Chiron said tiredly.

"Okay, okay." She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"_The half bloods shall seek five of there kind,_

_Ignorant to the danger they shall find,_

_Demi gods, monsters, and a rebel found,_

_To face the great hell hound."_

"Nice job, Arissa! It doesn't sound boring or deadly!" Damon applauded. "But only a hell hound? Boring."

"So who are our demi gods?" I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Three boys, two girls." Chiron said checking a paper.

"Godly parents?" Arissa asked.

"Not sure. You'll find out," Chiron told us.

"So, it's quest time!" Hero said "When do we leave?"

"At noon," Chiron answered.

"We'd better pack then," I said standing. The others nodded and followed me out of the Big House. We broke our separate ways to go to our cabins.

I entered the Artemis cabin and grabbed a backpack. Inside I stuffed clothes, mortal money, drachmas, ambrosia, and, nectar. I didn't need to bring normal food because I was pretty sure the twins would cover _that._ I moved around looking for my arrows cursing under my breath. I looked over to one of the side tables. There sat a new quiver of silver arrows and a note. Cautiously I stepped over to the table. I picked up the note. On it spidery hand writing said:

_Use the arrows well. They will never disappear and will always replenish themselves. _

_~Lady Artemis of the Hunt_

Inside I burned with rage. My own mother cares more her stupid huntresses than her only daughter. She didn't even sign it you mom. As far as I'm concerned Thaila's my mom. Or the closest I'll ever get. As I walk to the camp van I come to a conclusion: My life sucks. A lot. I should go to castings for Everybody Hated Chris.

**Thank for reviewing you could do it again! Please tell me what you think.**

**Acast~ The lines from the Simpsons Movie. It's awesome. **


	7. Problem Child

**Thank for reviewing you could do it again! Please tell me what you think.**

The car ride was same as usual: Arissa demanded that we listened to Greenday at the loudest volume and my dearest, darlingest, (sarcasm is fun!) twin cousins acted like idiots. I sat and listened to the music and let my mind drift. Occasionally I put a Beatles song but then Damon and Hero started to sing and tried to sing and trust me nothing's worth that torture. Argus was silent through all of our noise. He's got talent. Another Beatles song came on and I covered my ears. Why must they ruin "Hey Jude"? Thank Gods Argus pulled over. The HWPD (Hermes Worldly Positioning Device)said we were in Maine.

"Here's the first one. Off you go." He said gruffly.

"Wait! Who's the half blood?" I called.

"Uh," he said fumbling with papers and then pulling one out and handing it to us. "Her name's Kristen Thomas. Here's her papers."

"Thanks, Argus." Arissa replied. Turning to Damon, Hero, and, I she said "What now?"

"Go to her home at 4502 East 95th Place?" I suggested.

"What are we? Stalkers?" Damon asked.

"In a matter of speaking yes we are." His twin said.

"How?" Damon said with that "What day of the week is it?" face.

"We're acting as satyrs therefore we follow the half blood around like creepers." Hero explained.

"Why do you sound like you know about this, Hero?" I asked casting him a suspicious look.

"Melanie daughter of Aphrodite." He said simply. Arissa and I shot him disgusted faces.

"So _that's_ were you go…" Damon said.

"Okay boys, shut up. We have a quest so let's go this Kristen girl's house." Arissa interrupted. They nodded and followed Arissa and I into the small, over orderly, suburbs. We turned by the neon green sign reading 95th Place. Arissa kept walking and suddenly stopped. She looked a little nervous.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"How's she's going to take it? I mean if I didn't know and someone's like 'Your granddads' are Zeus and Hades' would I believe them? Not likely. I'd probably tell them to shut the hell up and go die in a hole!" she said so only I could here her.

"I don't know, Riss." I mumbled and led her up to the house. I knocked on olive green door. In a minute a man with brown hair and a beard opened the door.

"Hello," he said a bit uncertainly "Are you some of Kristen's friends?"

Arissa, who had regained her composure, ignored his question. "I'm Arissa Di Angelo granddaughter a Zeus and Hades." She stuck her hand out. The man's face paled.

"You're here for her? She's only eleven. The monsters don't come too often…" he whispered.

"Sir, she'll be safe at camp. You can still see her." I said kindly.

"Uh, yes. You should meet Kristen." He said and let us into the doorway. I walked inside and sat down in one of the plush brown chairs he motioned us to. "Kristen!" He called "Come down here, dear."

A slim blond girl appeared at the top of the staircase. "Yes, Father?" she said politely as if he was some professor not her own dad. Nico _never_ got this much respect.

"Kristen, I-we need to speak to you." Mr. thomas said. Kristen descended down the stairs. She took the remaining seat. I could see her more closely now: grey eyes like Annabeth's. Generic daughter of Athena. But that's not what caught my attention. Around her neck was a silver cross. I admit that startled me. I'd known about the gods since I was tiny so I never got stuck in Sunday school or anything. Why hadn't Mr. Thomas told her?

"So what is it?" She asked eying my friends and I.

"Kristen ever heard of the Greek gods?" Arissa asked and plunged into the demi god world. Mr. Thomas nodded and murmured here and there. "So Kristen what do you think?" she asked. Most of the time her face had been expressionless but now her eyes narrowed into grey slits.

"You Atheist liars! I believe in our Lord!" she spat.

**Uh oh! Well there's my twist and it will progress.**


	8. Greek Gods?

**I'm SO sorry for the long update! I was having so much trouble finding time to write. **

I won't lie. I was shocked. Most people don't believe you when you say 'Hey you're part Greek god so let's go to a camp with flying ponies!' and really I can't blame them. But no one had ever answered like that. Never. The usual reply was 'The Greek gods aren't real!' Arissa and the twins looked as surprised as I felt.

So Damon, being the genius he is, said something really intelligent like "What?"

"I believe in our Lord is what I said you imbecile!" Kristen hissed. Whoa. I'm the only one who gets insulting rights on the twins. If I do it its cousin-y teasing but if _she_ does it it's not cool. Not even a little bit.

"Look kid, the gods are real. If you don't believe me try insulting a god or goddess and see what happens, okay? Most likely you'll get turned into their sacred animal then thrown you into Tartrus." I said. I was losing the little patience I possessed.

"The gods are NOT real. You Atheists have no morals and will not persuade me against my faith!" she retorted hotly.

Arissa turned to Mr. Thomas to back us up. He seemed to get what we were (or really weren't) saying and paled at the thought of, gasp, disciplining his own daughter. Parenting has really gone down hill these days. The thought made me smile as I recalled Zeus and Hades reminiscing of the days 'when kids did what they were told'.

"Ah, K-Kristen?" Her father stuttered.

"What?" she snapped.

"Um what they're saying, sweetie," He started. I swear I could see Kristen bristle at the word "sweetie". "It's true."

"So you're one of them, huh?" Kristen spat at him. Her father's face looked pained.

"No, I'm being honest. Your mother," he stopped lost in memories. "She was a goddess. Literally. Brilliant and beautiful Athena was."

"And I'm supposed to believe Athena's my mom. I'm calling the loony bin now!" she snorted. "It's sickening that you're trying to do this…this monstrosity! And you let them." She narrowed her grey eyes at Mr. Thomas. My gods she's stubborn! That's usually a trait I admire but right now I was ready to rip this kid's head off.

"Okay, how about I have Gramps come visit!" Arissa growled her sentence punctuated by a clap of thunder. Kristen glanced up at the ceiling quickly then shook it off.

"So who's this 'Gramps'?" Kristen sneered. Damon, Hero, and, I exchanged uneasy looks; an anger Arissa was very dangerous.

"Hades, may he have mercy on your soul. And my mom's dad is Zeus!" Arissa said proudly, her nose in the air.

"Liar!" Kristen shrieked. But before they could begin a shouting match I pulled Arissa back into her seat and sent a pleading look to Mr. Thomas.

"Kristen, go with them. You'll be safe! Please, the monsters are coming often now and you need to learn how to fight them; to protect yourself." Her father begged; he might as well get down on his knees.

"I-I never loved you," the cruel words rolled off Kristen's tough. Her father's face crumpled. She didn't even try to take them back she just turned stiffly and headed to the door. Standing the twins followed in her wake. Arissa and I turned to Mr. Thomas.

"Will you keep her safe?" he whispered. I nodded and Arissa patted his shoulder awkwardly then we headed to the door.

"So what are you?" Kristen asked once we'd left the house as if I was a test specimen.

"Daughter of Artemis," I answered letting loose hair hide my eyes.

"Isn't she a virgin?" she asked in spite of her self.

"Not anymore," Hero snickered until I aimed a kick into his shin or better yet my mother Artemis turned him into a stag. Please?

"What about Tweetle Dee and Tweetle Dumber, here?" she said looking at the twins with distaste.

"Apollo and only I get to insult them!" I hissed.

"Yeah, only she get's to…hey!" Hero said mock offended. I rolled my eyes. Count on my stupid cousin to joke at time like this.

"HEY! Let's go, people!" Arissa shouted still in charge even under stress. Kristen rolled her eyes in response. The twins and I simply nodded and followed her.

"Where to Riss?" I asked as we left the suburbs. Gods this place gave me the creeps. It was too orderly, too _perfect._

She consulted the papers in her backpack. "To New York, thank Gods, to find Sadie and Nathan Barrow."

"Same godly parent?" Damon inquired peering over Arissa's shoulder.

Her eyebrows rose hidden beneath her ark black bangs. "Oh, no same mortal mother. That's really unusual…" she murmured.

"Cut the chatter let's just go to this stupid camp, already!" Kristen the brat mumbled. Hey kid I happen to _love _that camp! Before I could do any damage Damon grabbed my wrist.

"She's not worth it, cuz." He whispered. Grudgingly I nodded. Was it my fault she was a total idiot-brat-who's-too-stupid-to-listen-to-reason-egomaniacal-jerk? I don't think so.

"So what about a ride?" hero said helping to break the tension.

"I'll do that," Arissa said a little smug.

"How?" Damon questioned her.

"You'll see," she smirked and led us to the nearest highway. Sticking her thumb out she flagged down a ride.

"Riss are you sure that's such a good idea?" I whispered nervously.

The driver pulled over. A man in a UPS uniform jumped out. "Hey little girl! I don't think it's…" and he fainted on the spot. I turned to Arissa and smiled. Skeletons, I should've known. Kristen edged away from the skeletons nervously. They only eat you if in a bad mood, dosen't she know that? Oh, well No one gave her skeletal 101.

"C'mon, guys." Arissa said jumping into the front seat of the truck.

**You people know the drill. Click that button!**


	9. New York City

**Here's the next chapter. I'm trying to update more regularly. **

Arissa drives like her mother. If you didn't know Thalia you might think this is a good thing. Trust me it's not.

First of all a four foot ten twelve year old girl shouldn't be driving. She has a little trouble reaching the brake peddles. That is why Hero sitting by Arissa's feet pushing the brake peddles for her.

As always driving with Arissa, like Thalia, was an adventure. She had tried to stop at McDonald's for burgers- still in the truck. Thankfully Hero hastily went inside and bought them.

Kristen was sulking in the back of the UPS truck because Arissa's frosty sloshed over on to her. Oh, and she hates our guts. How could I forget she says so every five, ten minutes?

The whole ride was okay, in all. Arissa hooked up her I pod, the twins cracked jokes, Kristen whined, and I took my place as the quite one. Letting my mind drift I gazed out at the bleak scenery. We'd be in New York City soon. Being out in the country was weird to me. I was used to the city where people were packed and squished on top of each other like sardines. Where buildings reached the sky and seemed to be able to knock out planes.

Lounging in the front seat next to Arissa, Damon and, Hero who was still on the floor a song that seemed to wrench out my insides blared through the speakers.

"_Let's burn a hole, so we can climb out,_

_Of these paper walls and this empty house,_

_Where the only thing that's real,_

_Is these visions have of ten years ago,_

_Of stars in the sky and us down below,_

_In streets and these coast lines,_

_We kept the scene alive…"_

I felt an overwhelming pang of sadness. I used to love this song. "Paper Walls" by Yellowcard. But like all my other memories of Alex this was now poisoned. Tainted by his presence making me relive that terrible night again and again. Brushing off the bad thoughts I started to talk to Damon who the next demi gods' parents would be.

"Ten bucks says Aphrodite!" Damon shouted.

"Now Damon is that just wishful thinking?" I teased.

"Psh, of course not!" he defended himself. The four of laughed; we were hanging out and it was just like old times except for little snag, Kristen, brooding in the back of the truck. We stayed like (Arissa took a break the routine to scream at Hero for calling her a 'truckette') that until we were just outside of New York City when Kristen got nervous.

"Um, hey guys." She didn't even try to learn our names. "Wouldn't the people in the city, um see a _twelve _year old driving a truck?"

"Not a city kid that's for sure," Damon said to me under his breath.

"Really, these are New Yorkers! They could see a grizzly bear and a ostrich doing the tango in roller blades and wouldn't even bat an eyelid." Arissa the 'truckette' snorted. I laughed out my weird best friend.

"Oh," Kristen muttered averting her eyes from ours. No daughter of Athena likes to be proved wrong. was right once and Annabeth went into denial claiming that he was delusional.

After that there was an awkward silence that no one wanted to break. Hero and Arissa focused on driving, Damon became extremely interested in his shoes, Kristen stared off into space, and I tried to sleep.

I slept clear through the country side. When I woke up, or more aptly was _woken _up by Arissa squealing that we were in New York, we were on the high way. I opened the window and breathed deeply. Gasoline, French fries, and, stuff covered in cheese. Home. Gods, I can't say how much I love this city.

I saw Damon with his eyes closed inhaling deeply, too. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. People could say a lot of stuff about New York City but if you've ever lived here it was the best place on Earth.

Soon we were speeding in the city streets narrowly missing pedestrians. Arissa pulled over in front of an apartment building. She cut off the gas and hopped out Hero hot on her trail. Damon and I followed them out stretching are legs and arms. Kristen stumbled out behind us blinking in the sunlight.

"Do people actually live here?" she gaped. I nodded. It was a little fun to see Kristen not know something.

"Let's go meet the Barstows!" Hero grinned.

"Barrows," I corrected.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

**I know it's short but I felt it needed to end there. So you know the drill: review, review, review!**


	10. Demi God Fun

**Hey there! I feel bad about this prolonged update. Oh well...**

I stomped up the stairs to Apartment 13 B hoping that Sadie and Nathan Barrow took the half-human news better than Kristen did. It wasn't likely but a girl could hope, right?

I waited for Arissa, the twins, and, Kristen to join me on the stairwell.

"I'll answer the door," Kristen said trying to gain authority. Arissa and I exchanged smirks.

We love scaring kids from the suburbs or the country. Their can be so gullible sometimes. Not all of them but still… It's all for the best because roughly half the stuff we say is true. Mostly.

"Don't. I will." Arissa said simply. Kristen gave her a wary look taking in her outfit.

Arissa's dark hair had bright blues streaks, her ears were double pierced with a hoop on the top of her left ear, and she was dressed in all black with dark eye shadow smudged behind her bright blue eyes. If she wasn't my best friend I'd probably be a little scared too.

"What are you looking at?" Arissa demanded her eyes flashing- a display of her amazing temper. I had an image of Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares, yet _another_ person we've forever, in my mind. I bit my lip to fight down the laughter forming.

Arissa flicked her gaze to me then sighed "Let out Luna,"

I giggled uncontrollably. "Was it really that funny?"

I nodded still shaking with laughter "You- you looked just like C-Clarisse!"

Arissa stuck out her tongue at me and rapt her knuckles on wooden door. From inside there was a little commotion; but soon enough the door opened a crack and woman's face poked out. Her skin was smooth like chocolate and her eyes were large.

"Hello?" she asked nervously, "What do you want?"

"I'd like to speak to Sadie and Nathan, please." Arissa said evenly.

"W-Why?" the lady stuttered.

"We're demi gods." Arissa explained simply.

The woman let go of her grip on the door. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were wide. It was surprising what that little word could do to someone who'd had kids with a god.

Behind her appeared two children. One was a slim, tall girl with curly dark brown hair and dark almost black eyes. She was about fourteen and I could almost feel the twins' eyes popping out of their heads. A boy trailed her, he looked a lot like her except his eyes were blank-looking brown and he was several heads shorter. He didn't seem to notice we were here at first. Suddenly I realized he was blind

"Mum? Who's this?" the girl asked protectively putting an arm around her little brother.

"T-They're…" the woman began.

"…demi gods." Arissa finished. Kristen looked displeased by this title but really who was she to complain? She was in this mess with us. Not by choice…but oh well.

"What?" The girl's eyebrows scrunched up together in confusion.

"You might want to sit down." I warned the girl.

"Sadie, Nathan. Take our guests to the kitchen, please." Their mother said returning from her trance. Sadie hesitantly nodded and ushered Nathan and our little group into the small but tidy kitchen.

We all sat diner-style chairs and waited for a nod from Ms. Barrow to begin. She nodded her head her eyes still wide.

"Um, Sadie. Nathan. Ever heard of the Greek god and goddess?" Arissa asked going for the straightforward approach.

Nathan didn't look up but spoke "Why?"

"They're real and you're children of two of them." Damon said quickly.

"What?" Sadie said sharply.

"You don't believe us do you?" Hero moaned his head in his hands.

"Why would she?" Kristen grumbled.

"No, no I believe you Jake told me." She explained, "I just didn't expect demi gods to show up on my door step."

"You know Jake?" we all ogled. Jake was the satyr who saved Andromeda from a giant deadly Chimera and brought her to Thalia and Nico with her loving yet crazy adoptive family.

"Yeah, he's at my school," she said cautiously.

"But…I…How?" Ms. Barrow sputtered.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you, Mum." Nathan said sheepishly," We didn't know how you would take it…"

"It's okay. Will they have to g-go now?" Ms. Barrow said still flustered.

Damon and Hero both nodded. "To a camp. It's safe there. It's just for the summer."

"Yes, yes." Ms. Barrow said absently "Sadie pack you and your brother's things."

"Okay." She mumbled heading from the room. Nathan trailed after her a bit like a lost puppy.

**I know action packed, no? I was sick and tired so this is a short chapter. Reviews are meds for a sick author! **


	11. Dreams

**Before you read this is a dream.**

**We were studying Greek constellations in history and I tried to do Zoe the Huntress for a project. My teacher claimed that wasn't a **_**real **_**constellation and made me do Draco (which was still funny because I'm a TOTAL Harry Potter geek). Draco is Ladon the dragon and you'll see how that's relevant soon…**

The three of us were hunched over behind the tall stone wall in a little semi circle. My auburn pony tail fell in my face blocking my eyes. We'd all been edgy and nervous the whole day. Anticipating the danger of our quest we'd snapped at each other a lot. I was surprised Arissa only raised the dead once.

"So do we just shoot and arrow over and kill it?" Alex whispered. "Like Hercules."

"Well I'm not Hercules, am I?" Arissa hissed. "We have a plan remember!"

"I can probably hit it right?" I asked soothing Arissa's already frazzled nerves.

"Of course you can! Why didn't I think of that?" Alex muttered slapping his fore head.

"Because you have a brain the size of pea?" offered Arissa moodily.

"If that's how you want to be…" Alex started until I clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up, will you!" I hushed them, "Alex let me stand on you."

"Uh, Luna… has the quest gotten to you?" he asked slowly.

I sighed. I am currently surrounded by idiots. And no I am not including myself. The impulse to bang my head into the stone wall was tempting but I held still.

"I want to see over the wall." I said complete with hand actions to stress my point.

Alex blushed a deep red and got on his knees to boost me up to see. I climbed onto him peeped over the wall. I couldn't se much just a sliver of the top of the green trees bearing golden apples. Craning my neck I could see a many headed dragon curled around the trunk of one of the trees.

"I see it." I whispered to my friend below me.

"Good, because you just broke my back Luna." Alex groaned. I jumped down. Alex stood, moaned softly, and brushed off his jeans.

"Drama queen." I smirked. He stuck his tongue out but couldn't hide his smile.

"So, if you to are done with the mindless chatter-the plan." Arissa cut in.

The plan it was simple. It was quick. It was effective. We'd have to be idiots to mess this one up.

But that didn't make it any easier.

Possibly because we _were_ idiots but that's beside the point… The plan was for me to shoot and arrow over the wall; kill the dragon while Arissa and Alex snatched the apples. Easy, right?

"Ready?" Arissa murmured, even being the youngest at eleven, she was, obviously, in charge.

Alex and I nodded slightly and she mouthed _"One, two, three, GO!"_

Alex and Arissa gingerly climbed over the wall and landed in the manicured courtyard while peeked over the wall from my hiding place. Ladon's many heads went up and he let a low growl escape. Hearing his displeasure the Hesperides glided out into the setting sun.

They were nearly identical with caramel skin and long, brown, braided hair reaching their waists. They were even wearing matching white Greek dresses and golden sandals.

"More heroes to steal Lady Hera's apples? Ladon will care of you easily." The first said.

"Just like he killed that traitorous sister of ours." The third said smiling wickedly.

I stiffened at the mention of Zoë Nightshade, a reflex I picked up from Thalia whenever the name was brought up. I could see Arissa tense up too. We'd grown up hearing tales of dangerous and exciting quests, battles, and missions with the Hunt versus fairy tales. So we'd heard the story of Bianca Di Angelo and Zoë's deaths. Nico would find an excuse to leave the room- Bianca's death was still a sore spot but Thalia would sit there staring off into nowhere, maybe thinking of her days as a huntress, while Percy told the stories.

Alex, on the other hand, looked as if at a complete loss.

The second spoke, "Shall I call Ladon sisters? He's so very hungry. He loves godlings."

"Oh, Ladon! Come protect Lady Hera's apples." The Hesperides' robotic voice called in unison.

That was my cue. I hastily climbed up to the top of the wall assuming a crouching position pulling my bow and arrows up to shoot.

And I missed. I, Luna stellar archer as good as most Apollo kids, _missed _the stupid dragon.

The dragon's heads snapped to up to me. I silently cursed to myself.

The Hesperides had disappeared leaving us alone. Ladon wasn't going to do anything of the sort. He lunged towards me spewing acid breath at me. My ADHD reflexes sent me tumbling to the ground, out of the line of fire.

Ladon roared his many head shooting out acid-fire. Alex unleashed his sword and attempted to hack off its heads. Arissa jumped into action doing the same and I shouldered my bow.

Alex and Arissa weren't doing to well. Only careful dodging was keeping them alive. I shot dozens of arrows at the beast but they only seemed to agitate it; they didn't work.

I glanced at Alex. He was narrowly missing Ladon's breath. Then he didn't jump fast enough- the blast hit him full on. He skidded to the grass and Ladon roared triumphantly.

I whirled around and ran to Alex's side. He was wincing in pain while clutching his side. I was aware of Ladon making his way towards us but did nothing. Suddenly my mind focused on what I'd forgotten.

Arissa. I scanned the garden for her frantically. One friends dying and the other's missing. Great, just great.

"AHHHHH!" My headed snapped up to see who had screamed just in time to see Arissa flying down from the stone wall right onto Ladon.

"ARISSA!" I shrieked. What was she doing? If I know Arissa, and trust me I do, it was something stupid and deadly.

Ladon didn't move; it wasn't fast enough. Arissa had stabbed its back beneath the scale. With a terrible roar the dragon fell to the ground. Arissa loomed over it breathing hard and still clutching the knife.

"Oh my gods, Riss." I whispered.

Still dazed her eyes snapped over to Alex and I like she had just remembered we were here.

"What? Alex? Dragon?" she said then sprinted to our side.

I turned my attention back to Alex. "Ambrosia. We need ambrosia and nectar!"

I tried to stand but Alex weakly gripped my arm. "N-no." he croaked.

"But-" I began.

"I-I'm dying- d-deal with it." He said displaying his blunt manner.

"No you are not!" I trembled knowing it was no use fooling myself.

Arissa managed a shaky laugh "Isn't this the part where you two kiss?"

"What-" But Alex took advice. His lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon and some other spice. He was my first kiss and he was dying.

"B-before I die I have one thing to say." He murmured after we broke apart.

"What?" Arissa asked.

"We should've sprayed paint some apples."

**I'm terrible about updating- bad Des.I redid my summary so now it considerably less suck-y.**

**Review it makes me happy. Spread the love. Cheesy, right?**


	12. Attack of the Giant Babydolls

**ACAST- Luna's father is just a regular mortal. Aphrodite and Dionysus were just messing with Artemis having godly fun I suppose. **

**This chapter isn't completely aptly named. it just came to me and I couldn't resist.**

I awoke with tears stinging my eyes. Did Arissa ever wake up reliving that night? Probably not. C'mon she was Arissa Di Angelo- she didn't cry. She was a tough, jokester, who sang very much off-key.

It was night and the truck was rumbling down the highway with Hero driving, at least he had a permit. Damon, Arissa, Kristen, and the Barrow siblings were all sound asleep. Arissa was sprawled across the seat her head on me, her feet on Damon. Damon was mumbling otherwise very much asleep and everyone else was in the back.

"Hero? Hero?" I called softly.

"Yes baby cousin?" Hero said no doubt smirking.

"Do not call me that!" I growled.

"Okay cousin dearest what's the problem?" he asked steering the truck around on coming cars.

I rolled my eyes "Nothing."

"You are a terrible liar, Luna." He said quietly. "Remember when you and Arissa set the kitchen on fire? Lucky thing Percy was there. Do you remember what your excuse was?"

"A drakon appeared set fire to the kitchen on then flew out that window because he was late for a game of checkers." I smiled faintly.

"If hadn't you added the bit about his checkers game you would've gotten away with it, y'know."

"I know…" I sighed. "It's just that I can't forget…him. The whole quest. Everything."

Hero tensed at the wheel "Luna… Are you having dreams again?"

I nodded "Yeah, it happened tonight."

"How many times has this happened?" he asked a tinge of concern in his voice. This probably hit the record for most serious conversation I'd ever had with my cousin and it was getting a little awkward.

"Once before. The night I woke up screaming. Nico thought we had robbers but I passed it off as Arissa straightening iron falling on me. That girl likes clothes and all that almost as much as an Aphrodite."

"Really? You're an incredible actress, then. I totally believe you with the screaming and cursing." Hero said with mild surprise.

'Y'know you are _much _smarter than you look." I commented.

"Damon hides my brains." He replied with fake snootiness.

"Whoa there buster! Blame it on the twin? Cold, my cousin." I teased. We chatted for a bit until a fell back into a restless sleep.

When I woke again sunlight streaming was into the truck. I blinked twice and reopened my eyes. Damon was driving, Hero had his feet resting on the dash board beside me, and Arissa was singing along to 'Man in the Mirror'. No wonder the Barrow siblings were cowering in fear and Kristen simply looked disgusted.

"Morning Rissy." I yawned, the midnight discussion was a distant memory.

"_That's why I want cha to know,_

_I'm startin' with the man in the mirror,_

_I'm askin' him to change his ways,_

_No message could be any clearer,_

_If ya wanna make the world a better place,_

_Look into your heart and make a change- change."_

Arissa threw up her hands "Applause!"

Hero and I made a show of clapping while the rest of them looked lost.

"Beautiful, Rissy. Truly spectacular." I teased.

"I know," she pursed her lips and flipped her hair in a perfect imitation of an Aphrodite. Damon laughed and swerved into a diner labeled _Flo Ling's_ .

"The next kid lives in the diner with his mom." Hero said consulting papers.

"Lucky," I mumbled. I mean really what kid wouldn't love to live in a diner- free milkshake and cheesecake everyday? I hopped out of the truck; maybe I could convince some one to let me sample some food as I was starving. We filed into the building, the door making the bells jingle. The diner was filled with people eating and chatting. A petite Asian woman wearing a baby blue dress and checked apron glided out from the kitchen.

"Hello, would you like to be seated?" she asked a large smile plastered to her face.

"In a minute, ma'am. We we're wondering, could we have a word with you?" Damon asked flashing his 'winning' smile.

"Oh, sure kids, but make it quick. I've got a diner to run!" she winked and then called over to the kitchen, "Hey! Joel, watch my tables, please?"

A dark brown head popped out of the kitchen's door, "Aw, Flo…Can't you do it?"

"Please?" she begged with big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Why?" the man named Joel pouted back.

"Because why else would I have a second cousin for?" she countered.

"Okay you've got fifteen minutes." He grumbled trying to hide smile.

"You're a doll." She grinned and then turned to us "C'mon kids."

We followed, Kristen grumbled but the Barrows came obediently, Flo into the back of the kitchen. There a boy sat hunched over a tablet of drawing paper with color pencils spread around him. His head snapped up and his eyes nearly hidden by shaggy black hair locked on us. I recognized those eyes. No I didn't no the kid, but his eyes were similar to two of my favorite people- Thaila and Arissa. He didn't exactly have their eyes; his were narrower and a few shades darker but there was still a resemblance.

"Mom who are they?" the boy said suspiciously. I was slightly offended but let it go. I saw Damon and Hero both scowl, too.

"They wanted to ask me some question, Shane. Be polite." His mother scolded gently. Shane glowered but shut up.

"So Ms. Ling, have you ever heard of Greek mythology? Per say _Zeus_?" Arissa said with extra meaning hidden in there.

"Why of course. Is that all you needed to ask?" Ms. Ling smiled eve if a little confused.

"Well you see the gods are real." Hero said causally as if commenting on the weather.

Ms. Ling laughed, clearly thinking we were us. "I'm sorry, kids but you can't expect me to believe that."

I peeked at Shane. He had an odd look on his face like he knew we spoke the truth but he didn't want to admit it was true.

"I could raise the dead or summon some lightning. You pick." Arissa offered lightly.

"Dear, please I can't-" Ms. Ling was cut off by thunder.

"Ta-da!" she grinned. Ms. Ling gripped the table, her knuckles white.

"W-What does this have to do with us?' she whispered.

"Shane here's son of Zeus, the genuine article." Arissa announced.

Ms. Ling shook her head murmuring "No, no, no,"

"Why don't you see the resemblance?" Hero and I asked pushing Arissa and Shane's heads together.

"There's a camp. It's safe there. He'll be safe- it's just for the summer." I soothed.

Ms. Ling nodded slowly. "Okay, keep him safe." She bent over and kissed her son's head. "Go pack."

He nodded "I knew." It was a whisper. Then Shane quickly packed his tools and paper then stomped up the steps.

"Thank you." Ms. Ling mumbled. In a few minutes Shane reappeared carrying a back pack.

"Bye, Mom." He said and allowed his mother to hug him before following us to the truck.

"You can drive a truck?" Shane smirked.

"I've got a truck, don't I?" Arissa smirked back.

"At least _we _have permits." Damon and Hero chimed in.

"I think I'll get along with you guys." Shane grinned hopping into the back seat.

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Nathan had fallen down a slight over hang. He wasn't hurt by a long shot but frightened. It was barely a drop but I guess when your blind, which I inferred he was, it's scary. Sadie tried calming him but failed.

Then they came.

Huge, ugly automans. My first thought was why in Olympus would Hephaestus make giant baby dolls? Yes, _baby dolls. _And they were defiantly his creations. Half naked with yellow blond hair, glassy blue eyes framed by painted on eyelashes, and white diapers. Their hands were stuck out like zombies and drool dribbled out of their teeny mouths. They swarmed around Nathan. Poor kid. But after a minute of Sadie's shrieks and pleads they just seemed to protect the boy. Immediately a symbol flickered above Nathan's head.

It was a fire with various tools around it.

The yellow headed babies passed Nathan up to his sister and safety. Sadie hugged him fiercely as if he could disappear at any moment. Nathan was breathing heavily.

"One claimed, and one to go. The rest of the gang, you'll all be claimed soon." I said cheerfully.

"W-What happened?" Nathan trembled.

"You're a son of Hephaestus." Hero explained crouching to his level. Kristen snorted and rolled her eyes.

A sliver arrow whizzed through the air striking a baby doll in the head. My eyes widen. Oh, please no. Just no. The rest of the babies scattered away into the mist. Several timber snow white sped down the hill into the parking lot. Following them was a gaggle of sliver clad girls.

And well you can guess what happened next.

**I need to update…bad me. Review, review, review!**


	13. Mom's Eternal Girl Scouts

Arissa had a fixed, icy look on her face. Why was she pissed? This was _my _godly mother's immortal Girl Scouts! Kristen, Sadie, Nathan, and, Shane looked confused; Damon was ogling at the pretty girls. But Hero earned the place as Luna Di Pirreo's favorite cousin for shooting me a sympathetic look.

The Hunters of Artemis poised their bows at us. A strawberry blond with a shiny silver circlet in her braided hair signaled for the huntresses to stop. She strode forward towards our little clump, with purpose. She stopped and gave us a superior look, for a twelve year old.

"Di Angelo." The girl in the circlet regarded her coldly.

"Colette." Arissa growled, "Wish you had the decency to have a last name."

"I heard that, _Arissa_." Colette said in a tone laced with sarcasm. "And as you know, I renounced my sir name."

Arissa scowled, mouthing a few curse words but keeping quiet for little Nathan's ear virginity. I sighed. Why do I never know any one?

"So who's the little group? You're on a quest I suppose." Colette smirked.

"Well," I cut in while Hero physically restrained Arissa and Damon muzzled her, "It _is _quest. You seem to know charming Arissa,"-the Colette in question snorted-"the two boys restraining her are Hero and Damon sons of Apollo,"-I could see all the huntresses grimace- "That's Kristen unclaimed but an obvious Athena, Sadie and Nathan Barrow-Nathan was claimed Hephaestus, and Shane will be claimed by Zeus-"

"OH, MY GODS! ARISSA, WHY'D YOU _BITE_ ME?" Damon screamed holding his wounded hand.

Arissa ignored him and turned to the lieutenant grinning maliciously "Has Luna told who her Mommy is?"

"No…"she said slowly.

"Luna daughter of Artemis." I said biting back a smile.

Colette's eyes filled with rage. "How-how dare you! Insult the-the name of Lady Artemis!"

Then she lunged at me. I barely managed to side step and that sent me tumbling down onto the ground as all Hades broke out.

"HEY! Get off my baby cousin!" screamed Damon in macho but touching way, shoving Colette away from me. Then the hunters attacked for 'manhandling' their lieutenant. Arissa, Hero, and, Shane, who I'm starting to like better and better, began defending us against the onslaught of eternal maidens. Sadie sheltered Nathan from the mini battle and Kristen sat on the hood of truck watching us with mild amusement.

So I admit I didn't _exactly _start on the right foot the Hunters of Artemis. Just maybe.

"What is this?" An auburn haired woman in long navy robes demanded shrilly.

Immediately everyone stopped at the commanding voice. We must've been a sight. I had Colette in a headlock where we were on the ground, Hero and Damon had numerous hunters on them in mid attack, Shane had just side stepped a girl and, Arissa had several undead warrior circling her.

Colette struggled out of my head lock. "Lady Artemis-"

"Colette, I'd appreciated if you didn't try to kill my daughter." Artemis said coolly.

"What-she-who-HOW?" the girl sputtered. "You're _supposed _to be an ENTERNAL MAIDEN!"

"I will explain to my hunt later." She said firmly then fondly gazing at the maidens, who had by now stowed their weapons and stopped trying to stab my friends.

"So you're Artemis!" Damon said with joy a five year old gets when they answer two plus two.

"Uh Dee, I love you and all but you're being an idiot." I said annoyed but I still grinned.

"I'm guessing you're Apollo's kids." Artemis sniffed.

"Can we call you Auntie Arty?" Hero and Damon asked severely pushing their luck with my…mother.

"Do you wish to become an elk or a moose?"

"So that's a no."

Artemis ignored the twins, "All maidens who aren't my huntresses, please follow."

"If anything happens to Nathan, you're dead." Sadie glowered giving the boy a gentle pushed towards the twins.

"I don't want to." Arissa grumbled her arms crossed.

"_You _will do as Lady Artemis says!" Colette hissed. Arissa rolled her eyes, but followed. Artemis led us into a silvery tent.

The tent was filled with rugs, carpets, and furs. A hovering fire glowed in the center of the tent. She took a seat on a silky sliver pillow and Colette kneeled beside her, glaring as Arissa and I.

"For those new to the godly world, I am Artemis goddess of moon, archery, maidens, and hunting. Those girls you had a… _skirmish _with are my hunters. They pledged themselves to me and swore off the romantic company of men. In return I grant them immortality. Would any of you like to join?"

Sadie was quiet then spoke, "You said romantic company, and so may my brother come with us too?"

"I'm sorry but I do not accept the company of boys." Artemis said stiffly.

"Then I can't accept." Sadie sighed.

"I applaud your loyalty young one, you are dismissed." Artemis smiled. Sadie slipped out of the tent.

"You know my answer." Arissa growled and left. Artemis frowned but said nothing.

"What of you Daughter of Athena?" Artemis asked Kristen.

"I-I accept, Lady Artemis." Kristen replied. I was shocked; I never pegged Kristen as a male hater. An 'everybody' hater, maybe…And she was accepting the existence of the gods. Good, our work was done.

Artemis beamed at her. "You will make a good huntress. But first you must take an oath to your maidenhood."

Kristen nodded, yanking strands of her blond hair. "I reject the company of men, swear to be an eternal maiden, and join the Hunters of Artemis."

The floating fire glowed silver like the full moon. Kristen closed her eyes and gave a small smile-the first one I'd ever seen on her.

"Go tell Colette you're new. It might help that you weren't in the fight." Artemis said. Kristen obeyed and disappeared out of the door flap. Artemis turned too me then scrutinized my face. I coughed slightly.

"Long time no see, daughter." She said softly.

"Yeah, uh hi." I said awkwardly.

"So would like to join the Hunt?" she asked abruptly.

"What?" I said rather intelligently.

"Well I wouldn't be much of a mother if I didn't ask you to join, would I?" she said stiffly.

I blinked. Become immortal. Isn't that what everyone wants? Arissa wouldn't join and what would I be without my best friend? Really my life would be so boring without Arissa Di Angelo. And the twins, too. I've really started to like them, although I will never says so aloud. And Camp…all my friends… I closed my eyes. This is my mother. Don't I want to make her proud?

"Luna?"

"Uh, may think about it?" I asked.

"Of course. You, Thalia's daughter, and, the boys will stay in our camp."

**Oooh! The Hunt! Well review, review!**


	14. Saying goodbye to the Hunt

**Hiya I'm back! So thanks for all reviews x10000. You are lovely people! **

I'm the kind of person who can create worst case scenarios for everything. If I'm called to the principle's office I imagine test grades, stupid pranks on tape, or graffiti. So I'm not the model student. I blame the twins and Arissa. Really it was a minor misdemeanor. That is if you call punching a kid minor. Well he had it coming, okay?

So as I walked to my designated tent in the dusk, thousands of idea flitted through my head. My gods I need help. I reached the white shimmering tent and slipped inside. Arissa sat by a warm fire slowly roasting marshmallows, muttering to the point were one might question her sanity. So nothing new there. The twins were sitting by the fire side, staring at the fire. Sadie, Shane, and, Nathan were all asleep from a long, exhausting day.

Hero smiled at my entrance "Hey, kid."

"So," Arissa interrupted fiercely, "Did she try to recruit you?"

"Yeah," I said vaguely taking a seat beside the fire.

"Luna, you're not…are you? Please…" Arissa's eyes went wide with shock until her façade of being fazed by nothing return. She rarely lost it around anyone but me.

"Are you joining?" Damon asked slowly.

"I…I don't know… It's my mother…" I stuttered.

"What are we? Ugly step sisters?" Damon demanded.

"No, guys-" I tried.

"You know, Dee I always did believe I was the handsomer twin." Hero smirked but couldn't hide the look in his eyes of uncertainty.

Damon shook his head and adopted his twin's tone with a peevish twist "Do you think if I got a scar it'd make the girls go crazy?"

"No they'd still hate you," Arissa said distractedly, "Luna Celestine Di Pirreo you cannot be serious. Join the hunters? Can you stand that long with Colette?"

"No, I'd try to kill her." I admitted sheepishly.

"What about the rest of the hunt? Do you even like them?" she continued.

"Not really…" I said twirling a strand of hair.

"What about guys? I know you like them.' Arissa grinned.

I blushed and stared at the fire. Yeah, I do. Not that I'd say so _aloud._

"I don't need to here this about my baby cousin!" Damon screeched clamping his hands over his ears.

Hero had already inserted his hands into his ears and was chanting: "La, la, la, la, la!"

Arissa muttered something about "immature idiots," but was giggling all the same.

"See, you're meant to be with us" She concluded. I smiled, for once, she was right. I'd never felt more…complete and happy then when I was joking around with my friends. No Hunt could ever measure up to that.

"Plus," Hero added, "We're talented! Who else do you know who can name twenty-six _different _ways to say puke?"

"Only you," I laughed, "Trust me. Only you guys…"

Next morning came all too soon. Soon Hero was shaking me awake and I was forced to slip out of my silver sleeping bag. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and shouldered my back pack.

Then Colette entered our tent without notice. She scowled at Arissa who looked as if she might vomit. Colette eyed the twins wearily, and then turned to me. "Lady Artemis wants you."

I nodded and brushed past her to head to the main tent. When I entered in large tent Artemis was seated on a silky silver upholstered chair stroking a snow white timber wolf's head. She looked at me contently then spoke.

"Do you have an answer?" She asked evenly.

"Yes I do," I cleared my throat nervously; "I must decline your invitation to join the Hunt."

A look flashed across Artemis's face. Pain? Anger? Hurt? It was so quick I never knew.

"I'll respect your privacy and won't ask why." She said briskly.

"May I ask a question?" I blurted out.

Artemis nodded, her arms crossed.

"Was I a mistake?" I whispered staring at my shoes.

"I _was _a maiden goddess so yes in that sense you were a mistake." The goddess said curtly, "I was drunk and Aphrodite was out to get me."

That wasn't the answer I'd hoped for. Maybe 'Sorry and I love you'?

Artemis regained her composure and gave me a distant smile. "You'd have made a good huntress."

She pushed past me and into the sunlight. Outside huntresses and my gang were milling about but snapped into attention when Artemis appeared. She ran a tight ship and we'd learned to be on our toes.

"Goodbye. I wish you the best of luck on your quest." Artemis said as sincerely as she could. Colette glared at us; the rest of the hunt followed her example. Arissa turned on her heel and strode to the truck. Hero and Damon trailed after her towing the Barrows and Shane behind him. I took one last look at my mother. Her silver eyes were hard and she wouldn't look at me. I sped to the truck stinging my eyes.

**So? Short-ish I know...Sorry about that. Click the button, chickadees! Sorry Ms. M got to me… **


	15. Neman Lions

I sat with my Yankees baseball cap pulled down over my eyes. Hero was driving again while talking rapidly to Sadie. Nathan was half asleep. Damon was playing what I supposed poker on a dirty brown folding table with Arissa and Shane. There was a large pile of drachmas, dollar bills, and even a shoe in the middle of the table. I'm not asking. I just won't. It'll end better for all.

Arissa had her poker face on. She slid a card face down and hissed something at the two boys. Shane looked a little scared but Damon just rolled his eyes. He knew by now that Arissa could carry out half of her threats but usually wouldn't.

Sadie said something to Hero and climbed back to view the poker game. Slyly I let out a whistle.

Hero looked over at me curiously "So you're up."

I nod a fraction of an inch and began to whistle again. K-I-S-S-I-N-G, my mind chants childishly. I'm taking pleasure in annoying someone. Arissa's rubbing off on me…

Hero gives me a funny look then scowls. "I do not."-Then he dropped to a whisper- "Not Sadie."

"Yes you do!" I insisted in a sing song voice.

Hero cursed at a driver out the window and then turned to me to glare. I chortled and put my feet up on the dash board.

"GIVE ME THE MONEY, DAMON!" Arissa shrieks.

I whirled around to see Shane trying very hard not to laugh, Sadie looking frightened while Arissa had jumped on Damon in the act of trying to stab him.

"Luna, will you…?" Hero asked.

I nod and turn to the back. 'Uh, guys…HEY!"

Arissa stops momentarily to look up "What do you want?"

"We're not at home, Riss. You can't try to kill people." I said sternly.

"But you're my best friend! You're the one who helps me hide the body!" she pouted.

By this point Damon had regained his cool and was smirked. Shane barely concealed laughter and Sadie looked convinced she was traveling with convicts. Hero just smiled knowingly from the front.

"Hand me the knife." I said extending my hand.

She scowled but complied. "Done yet?"

"The one hidden in your shoe, too." I chuckled.

Arissa grumbled more then reached into her converse boots- a high top reaching to her knees- and produced a silver dagger. She plopped it into my hand grudgingly.

"You bas-" she began to curse at me but a loud cough from Hero accompanied with a meaningful glance at the eight year old in the front seat.

"Damn kids," she said under her breath.

"So why you guys fighting any ways?" I asked lazily pocketing way the daggers.

"Damon owes me money." She hissed at the boy.

"Cough up." I said. Really we could start World War Three over who got the first slice of cake.

"Luna…" he whined but handed Arissa five drachmas and a dollar.

Shane had now lost himself to uncontrollable laughter. "You guys are great! Such entertainment a guest gets."

I laughed and slide back down into the seat while Arissa stuck her tough out at him. A daily squabble for us equals a minor legal offence.

I talked to Hero quietly while he drove. Damon, Shane, and Arissa were trying to teach Sadie how to play poker in the back of the truck. She clearly was not grasping the concept.

Hero turned onto a smaller half deserted road. We barreled along the road until suddenly a loud groaned came from the top of the truck. Every one in the back cautiously scrambled to the front. A large head tore through the metal.

Hero cursed and pushed Sadie and I out of the car sending us tumbling to the ground. Arissa, Shane, Damon, and Nathan were on the other side of the car.

On the top was a golden beast with sliver claws gripping the truck. The lion was nearly as large as the truck itself. He (or she I wouldn't really know) growled at us.

Cautiously, careful not to make to much movement, I pulled my bow and arrows out of my back pack then handed Arissa her knives. Hero had his bow and Damon his sword out in a flash. Sadie pulled still sleeping Nathan behind a tree. Shane looked around frantically for what he could use to defend himself. Seeing him, Arissa tossed him a knife.

The Neman Lion roared and lunged for us. We all rolled away still brandishing weapons. The twins and I shot arrows at the lion only succeeding in enraging it. Arissa and Shane were quietly climbing a three on the side of the high way. The lion was so preoccupied with trying smash my cousins and in he didn't notice Shane plop onto his furry back.

"Stab it!" Arissa hissed dangling from a tree limb rather comically.

Shane complied and sunk the dagger into the lion. The Neman let out a loud roar and then when _POOF! _Into a cloud of dust and slime with Shane standing on top, clutching a soft brown fur with shining electric blue lightning bolt flickering over his head.

The symbol of Zeus

"I am now worthy." Shane said jokingly.

**You know the drill, people. Click that utterly lovely button!**


	16. My Sunny Ol' Uncle

**Next chapter for you! **

"So," Hero said heartily, "Welcome to New Jersey!"

Actually he was right. Just a little ways down the road was a neon sign with rust and graffiti on it stating:

'WELCOME THE NEW JERSEY!'

"A two ton lion trashed our truck and we have to walk for a few miles. Fantastic!" I said bitterly.

Arissa frowned then her eyes widened. Cursing, she sprinted to the debris and rummaged through it.

"Rissy, what are you-" I began walking toward the smoldering truck.

"Thanks gods!" Arissa murmured clutching her silver I-pod. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Shane and I exchanged looks. I wouldn't put it past Arissa to sacrifice us if her precious I-pod was on the line.

"Arissa, are you okay?" I asked gently shaking her.

"Uh, yeah…I'm fine." Arissa blinked a few times then looked at us. "Why aren't we going?"

Damon nodded a led us down the hill. Sadie woke Nathan and half dragged half carried him into the New Jersey small town area.

We were walking on a dirty side walk when a car sped by splattering muddy water all over, guess who?-me. Between Shane began laughing hysterically and Arissa trying really hard not to I suppose something snapped.

I stalked over to a trash can and gave it a sharp kick sending it toppling over. I literally growled and glared at the retreating silhouette, venomously.

"Why? Why me? Out of all the people whose lives you could make suck WHY ME? What've I done? Really! Why do the gods hate me?" I screamed towards the sky.

"We don't _all _hate you, Luna." A man's warm voice said rather sternly.

I whirled around to see a sunny blond with green eyes and a killer smile. He looked about twenty or so and was wearing kaki short, a green polo, and had I-pod head phones hung carelessly around his neck.

Damon and Hero grinned. "Hey! What's up Dad?"

"What? Who? How is that-?" I stuttered. Great make an idiot out of your self, Luna. Nice job.

"Lord Apollo at your service." The god flashed a winning smile.

Oh, Zeus _no._

"What?" I settled for after some thought.

"You know! I'm your Uncle Apollo!" he declared.

"Oh." I said blankly.

"So I've come to check in on favorite niece and my sons." Apollo announced taking a seat on the bench.

"I'm fairly sure I'm your only niece." I pursed my lips. He was better than Artemis but I wasn't too comfortable with Olympian Gods.

"It's not my fault my baby sister, Artemis, didn't have any other kids!" Apollo cried patting the bench beside him.

I took the seat next to the sun god. Damon and Hero hovered near me unsure of what to do. Apollo gave them a nod and Hero lingered for a minute. Emotions played across his face. Stay with me and be an overprotective cousin or leave and let Dad talk? Hesitantly he did the latter herding everyone into a shop.

"So what's up kiddo?" Apollo asked looking genuinely concerned.

"Well a Neman Lion attacked us and burned our truck." I said matter of fact way but had to add "And am living with your offspring non stop."

"Aren't you honored?" He teased then turned serious. "You met Atremis's Hunt right?"

I nodded and did what all thirteen year old daughters of virgin goddesses talking to their all powerful sun god uncles do:

I stared at my shoes like they might disappear if I didn't.

"If makes you feel any better she always like that." Apollo said bleakly.

"Like what?" I asked in spite of myself.

"Bi-" he was interrupted by the jangle of bells on the shop followed by the arrival of the rest of our little group.

But I knew what he had meant. I just laughed.

"You, Damon, and Hero are going to do target practice over the US in my sun chariot. Got it?" Apollo called jumping into a Maserati Spyper. "Oh, and you'll find a car for this." And with that he tossed me a set of keys.

"Okay." I smiled waving a little as he sped away.

"How's my dad?" Damon asked looking just a tiny bit hurt that he barely said a word to him and blew his own kids off to chat with me. What can I say? I'm the better cousin out of the package. I just am.

"He's good. Says the three of us,"-I indicated Hero, Damon, and, I- "Should do target practice over the US on the sun."

To any one else I would've been perceived as crazy but the twins understood. I threw Hero the car keys and he unlocked a blue Mustang with a simple _bleep, bleep_. He hopped in the front seat and Damon took the passenger seat. I glared at him and sat in the back seat buddy buckling with Arissa. Sadie opened her mouth to protest but clamped it shut and did the same with Nathan. Shane scooted into the middle seat and we were off. We sped past shops and quaint little houses until Hero skidded to a stop in front of a large ranch. A rickety iron sigh proclaiming it was 'Meadows Ranch'. Hero jumped out and locked the car motioning for us to follow. I opened the car door and pushed open the rusty gate with a creak. As I stepped inside the grounds two friendly dogs- a glossy black lab and a golden retriever.

.

I patted their heads as a boy came up behind them. He had medium long, light brown hair and bright brown eyes sparkling with laughter. Little flowers and grass around the ten year old seemed to cling to his bare feet as he walked over to us.

"Hi, who are you?" he asked beaming for no real reason. On most people the perpetual sunshine attitude would make be want to punch animals (sorry, all you animal lovers out there…) but this kid was the symbol of innocence of goody two shoes every where.

"I'm Luna." I said extending my hand. He took it and shook my hand rapidly.

"Come in!" he sing-song voiced happily.

**This will be my last update for a while. Yes…**_**hiatus!**_** Never fear I'm just going on this wondrous thing called vacation for a bit so no computers…Sad but true. So you'll have to wait a time for an update. Any who review, review! **


	17. A Hostage Situtation

On walk down the hill to his ranch we learned little Mr. Sunshine's name was Matt. With the dogs trotted in this picturesque meadow behind us I felt a bit out of my element. I mean I'm city kid to the bone. I scream back at hobos, love street vendor hot dogs, and, am as possibly as weird as you can get.

To me that spells hardcore New Yorker.

Matt pulled open the front door calling, "Dad!"

A tall, burly man with brown eyes and fuzzy beard burst into the room. He ruffled Matt's hair and smiled at us.

"Come on in! Don't be shy!" he boomed happily. I scooted into the room with Arissa on my tail.

This man was so open, friendly, and, trusting after he knew us about all of ten seconds! Gods, were only New Yorkers paranoid and cynical? Well if nothing else Arissa is convinced it'll save us in a Zombie Apocalypse. That and her swords, spear, knives, bow and arrows...

Nervously, I plunked down in the wooden chair. Arissa sat next to me with Hero and Damon on my other side. Sadie, Nathan, and, Shane sat across from us. I glanced at Arissa:

_Not my turn!_

Her vivid blue eyes flashed at me.

_Not mine either! Man up._

It amazes me what a conversation we can have through looks and tiny gestures. I inclined my head ever so slightly to Damon, bit my lip, and, made my lighter silvery blue eyes plead:

_Nope I'm a wimp. Make Dee do_ _it! Please?_

"Damon," Arissa said meaningfully nudging him.

"Uh, Mr. ...?" He coughed a little off guard.

"Mr. Huller, son." he said kindly.

"Yes, Mr. Huller your son here's very special. Have you ever heard of the Greek gods?" Damon asked slowly.

"Why yes, I have." he said quickly already paling a tad.

"Well, they're real." Damon said bluntly. Real suave.

"How did you know?" Mr. Huller breathed.

"Sons of Apollo at your service." Damon flashed a, of course, dazzling smile and Hero even grinned a bit.

"The camp." Mr. Huller licked his lips apprehensively, "She mentioned it."

"Yes, the camp!" Hero chimed in, "All expenses paid, get away, with training and a three free meals a day!"

I smirked a little. This does have a certain appeal what with seeing these parents' faces.

Just on cue with perfect timing a monster or _thirty_ decided to pop in. Why were they here? I don't know. Maybe they want a spot o' tea and a quick chat with the demi gods of the year?

Sadly I was incorrect.

Like _that _we were ready for battle weapons out and charging toward monsters.

I pulled out my bow and arrows taking down a Cyclopes in blows of my arrows, I glanced over to see Arissa with a spear fighting two _dracne. _Damon was easily beating up Minotaur with a sword while Hero shot arrows at a large Laistrygonian giants. Shane, I noticed, throwing steak knives at monsters. They weren't as good as celestial bronze but hey the guy had style.

We were doing good.

Until five more _dracne _piled onto Arissa, more giants got Hero, Damon had two more Minotaurs on him now too, and, even I was getting heat from the Cyclopes. We're good, just not _that _good

Shane swore, "I'm outta knives!"

Out the corner of my eye I saw giant seize Matt ,Nathan, and, Sadie. Crap. I could hear Chiron saying "Keep the half bloods safe."

This isn't exactly safe.

A Cyclopes roughly jerked me up. I fought back kicking and cursing but, let's face it, I'm tiny in comparison. Shane lunged at him and stabbed in the leg of the monster which didn't do much good as a giant swiped him up.

Soon Arissa was wounded and captured. As was Hero, who was losing color. Damon was fight back too but not seeing results. I didn't even know where Mr. Huller was by now.

The last thing I remember is being thrown into a van and having a thousand dirty words run through my head.

When I woke I found I was the only one conscious. We were in some kind of under ground cell with a dirty floor that was hurting my butt.

Captured.

Gingerly, I inspected my head and face only to find a small slash on my right cheek. Good that would heal soon enough.

Carefully I crawled across to Damon. He looked fine and relatively unscathed. I tapped shoulder lightly and he popped up clutching a knife, his eyes wide and crazy.

"Shh! It's me!" I hissed cupping a hand over his mouth. Damon leaned back against stone wall in relief.

"Check everyone for wounds," I whispered feeling odd. Usually I didn't take charge; that was always Arissa's job. She was the one who took charge. I was the sarcastic yet lovable sidekick, right-hand-chica.

Honest to gods I _do not _like to be the 'leader'. I'm to laid back, too goofy, too _me! _I don't make freaking decisions, for Zeus's sake!

Brushing away my thoughts I did a quick body check to Sadie. A few cuts and bruises. She'll live.

Nathan had the same deal as his sisters, just that he was a bit better off. Less wear 'n' tear. Can you say _'overprotective sister'?_

Shane was propped up on a stray piece of wood. He had a purpled and bruised eye. His jeans were ripped at his leg reveal a medium sized cut almost completely scabbed up.

"Hey, Luna." He whispered as I surveyed his wounds, "How am I looking?"

"Okay, you'll live." I breathed wrapping his leg and couldn't resist adding "I think..."

"Thanks," he rolled his eyes slightly.

I smiled and scooted over to Arissa. She looked...not that bad. I guess. Her neon blue streaked hair was messed- she'd freak out later- and there was a gash on her fore head and then another on her arm, ripping her black sweat shirt.

"Rissy?" I cooed gently jostling her.

"Uh..." She groaned. I reached down to rip a piece of cloth off her black tee shirt when Arissa's pale hand grabbed mine.

"No," she croaked fluttering her eyelids awake, "I love this shirt."

I smirked and ripped her sweat shirt more to wrap it around her cuts.

Then with a burst of light the door opened. Damon and I both flung ourselves at the bars confining us. Shane, even staggered up to stand with us. He did look pretty tough with that black eye and scowl, I'll admit.

Two Laistrygonian giants and a Cyclopes lumbered down the staircase. I glared at them from behind the bars. Why were we here? This is there fault.

I spewed out a few more, eh colorful words at the two ton beasts until a giant lunged towards me.

"Don't hurt the half bloods!" barked a male voice. "The Boss will pay big for them."

Reluctantly, the monster backed away from me. Damon helped me back up, breathing hard.

Then the person sauntered down the stairs and even smiled at me.

Damon tightened his grip on my shoulder protectively. I sucked in my breath. It couldn't be...

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Luna Di Pirreo." a painfully familiar voice said.

It was the very last person I'd suspect to betray us. It was the last person I'd even think I'd see, too.

Guess who?

**I know I'm terrible! So I'm back! Cool beans, huh? Do I even have to remind you, guys? Just look down!**


	18. Suprises

Alex.

Y'know, my first kiss, old friend, went on a quest with me, supposedly _dead?_

Ring a bell?

He looked almost exactly the same as he did a year ago: a now misplaced halo of golden blond hair and blue eyes. Except now a nasty red scar wrapped around his left hand and his eyes seemed dead, devoid of the life they once had.

I bit my lip and Damon clenched my shoulder. Shane didn't know who it was but glared at him, earning points from me.

"You." I whispered real intelligently.

"Miss me?" he smiled. The nerve of that traitor.

"Not now you mother-" I snarled until Alex cut me off.

"Save it, Luna!" He said harshly, "I didn't come here to trash talk."

He nodded at the hulking giants and they opened the door to the cell. I decided play it cool and sarcastic- an old favorite. The monsters scooped me up, one taking my feet and the other taking my arms.

"Boys," I said charmingly, swinging a little in their grip, "I can walk you do know."

Alex waved them up the stairs ignoring my comment. The giants lumbered up the stairs with me in tow.

"Ooh, don't dent my head my large carnivorous buddy!" I chirped at them fake cheerfully.

Soon enough Alex led my tattooed giant escorts and me into a airplane hanger.

Taking care to keep up the annoying charade, I scanned the hanger. Plenty of get-away planes. Perfect. I have a plan. Or a loosely based idea that may or may not work.

"So Alex you two-faced traitor, how's being a villain?" I asked with just enough venom in my words to, hopefully, sting.

"You think I'm the bad guy?" Alex laughed softly looking off into the distance.

"Uh, kidnapping half-bloods and selling them to a mysterious "Boss" dude usually qualifies as potentially evil- but not in Minnesota!" I bit off my words.

"I'm not the bad guy, Luna. What we're doing will help the grand scheme of the world's destiny." He said quietly.

"Why don't you feel special?" I said snidely. By now we had reached a small seemingly private room. Alex motioned for the monsters the drop me- which they did a little too well. I popped back up like a Weevil, almost. In case you suckers out there don't know Weevils are those kids' toys that pop back up when they drop them. C'mon you know the jingle!

To get my hulking captors to leave Alex pulled out a yellow, packaged _Twinky_ and gave it a toss. And those big tough guys scampered over to it in delight. Mentally, I wrote the tidbit down.

"I guess you want know how I lived, huh?" Alex asked leaning against a spare folding table.

"Just a smidgen." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"After I had you and Riss leave there was so much pain. My head was nearly exploding, my hand was burning like fire, everything hurt," he stopped and grimaced at the memory, "Then the Hesprides came. The offered me immortality and to make the pain stop if I promised eternal service. I accepted."

"So you sold your soul to the devil, basically." I hissed my eyes wide with shock.

"Not like that, Luna. This isn't all that wrong! Why can't you see this is right?" he said his voice rising. "There will be a war, trust me. The Gods will finally be brought down and we will reign! We'll be in charge, calling the shots!"

"Your not the Alex I knew," I whispered near tears, "He wouldn't do this. Please, Alex, where is he?"

"Luna, I don't want hurt you. Or Riss, either." his voice was softer almost pleading.

"Then why are we here? In a prison, about to be shipped off to Gods' knows where!" I snapped at him.

"Look the Boss will pay big for some one like you. Face it you're a skilled fighter with powerful parentage and a bounty on her head."Alex said carefully, " And Arissa is too. Mixed blood of two of the Big Three and crazy survival skills. She's gold to the Boss. I know you've got a son of Zeus with you too The twins aren't the worst ever,"- I silently seethed at the jab at my family- "You've got a son of Hephaestus and a just now claimed daughter of Morpheus."

I hid my surprise at Sadie's claiming and said evenly, "I don't care."

"You don't understand!" he nearly screamed and then lowered his voice and bent down to my height, "If you don't join the Boss's army voluntarily he'll make you. Or kill you, Luna. He wouldn't even blink before sending orders to kill Thalia, Nico, Arissa, and the twins."-I gulped in fear. My whole family...- "He's ruthless. The Boss will do anything to get his way. I don't want to see you hurt, Luna."

He was so close to my face I shivered. And then before I could react he kissed me. A wave of memories poured over me; Alex chasing me around the strawberry fields; playing poker at one AM with Arissa and him; spice, the smell of him on the dreadful night...

And then I tried to break his nose.

He jolted back as my fist collided with his nose. I heard a _crack! _And we both pulled away. Blood was streaming down Alex's nose and he was clutching it in pain. In surprise, I noticed his blood was golden orange. Tinted with _ichor. _A mark of eternal service.

He snapped his fingers, calling the monsters to take me back. "I still love you,"

"Too bad I don't," I pushed some auburn hair behind my ear and backed away. The giants picked me up a carried me away the vision of Alex's bloody and broken nose still fresh in my mind.

**Ugh! I'm SOOOOO sorry for leaving you all with a cliff hanger and taking for ever to update. Chew me out, guys. Review too!**


	19. My Stupidity Reaches Brand New Levels

"Hey! I'm not made of glass but I do have bones, boys." I called as the giants took their posts. They had just tossed me -like a sack of potatoes and I'm _very _fragile, mind you- into my lovely cell.

Shane, Damon, and, newly conscience Arissa crawled over to me. Damon and Shane seemed to be checking me for cuts and bruises. I scowled "Knock it off guys."

"Are you okay?" Arissa asked anxiously. "Alex…I mean I just can't…He wouldn't…But he did," she shook her head in disbelieve, "Oh, Luna."

"I know, Riss." I murmured, "I know."

"We're in jail, but let's stay optimistic shall we?" Shane said sarcastically "So what's the plan?"

Of course everyone's heads swiveled to me. "Uh, is Hero any better?" I asked half worried for my cousin and half stalling.

Damon's brow crinkled, "No we need meds."

"Aren't you the son of the god of meds?" I asked frustrated.

"I tried, but I can only do so much." He sighed.

"The plan…" I drawled and then inspiration came to me in the form of a spongy, yellow, cream injected, packaged cake that fell out of Nathan's jacket. Maybe the Twinkie gods are in my favor. Grinning like an idiot I grabbed it, "The plan is this."

"Damn," Arissa muttered, "She's lost it."

"No," I smiled and discussed my plan with them in whispered tones.

"This might just work…" Shane said thoughtfully. Damon had just shrugged.

"This might be the single most idiotic idea we ever had-and that's saying something." Arissa said, "Let's do it."

I grinned, "Wake up Nathan and Sadie. It's Mission Bust-Us-Outta-A-Crazy-Jail-House-With-A-Twinkie."

While Shane and Damon briefed The Barrows on my nut job plan Arissa readied Hero for moving. He still wasn't conscious but was moaning every now and then. I took this moment to examine my emotions- which is not something I don't like to do always on a good day. Alex kissed me, said he loved me, and, dropped a bomb about the Boss within five minutes. My head was still spinning and part of me couldn't deny how wonderful it felt to break the bastard's nose.

I was jolted back into reality by Arissa nudging m shoulder. "Go."

On her cue I scooted over to the bars, pressed my face to them, and, dangled the Twinkie out the cell "Oh, boys…"

At the whiff- does a Twinkie even have a smell, a question the world may never know- of the sugary cake the monster scrambled over to me. "Now let us out and you can have it,"

Nearly tripping over itself with impatience a giant raced forward and ripped to door off. I stepped out and gave the snack food a good hard throw to the left side of the compound. And believe me when I say those big boys _ran _to it.

Shane shepherded everyone out and two the stairs. Arissa picked up a discard crow bar for good measure and threw me a knife. The whole group was almost up the stairs when a frail and small voice interrupted:

"_Wait! _Please, take us!" It was a small girl who had spoken; she couldn't be more then ten. She had that small fragile look to her but her brown eyes shined with determination. With her were two boys. The oldest was a bit older the girl; about eleven but her was paler and hurt. The last boy was about five or six he was visibly scared clutching the girl's hand.

After having one of those nifty silent conversations we do, I nodded, "Hold on,"

The girl exhaled, "Oh, thank you. My name is-"

I cut her off brusquely, "Not the time for introductions. We need to save your butts first, okay?"

She swallowed and nodded. Arissa stepped forward her crowbar brandished and the girl gasped and the little boy yelped.

"It's fine." I assured them as Arissa hacked down the door. When there was only jagged metallic etches left she signaled the kids to follow. "Sadie. Nathan. Take the sick kid." I instructed them. Damon was dragging a sickly looking Hero and the three remaining- Arissa, Shane, and, I- where holding various weapons to smash monsters with.

"Move out." Arissa barked pushing herself to the front. Shane took the middle and I took the back. Cautiously we scrambled forward to the air plane hanger. Mercifully, there were no guards. Arissa sprinted over to a sleek black jet with us struggling to keep up.

"Load on the invalids." She said quietly to Damon, as if speaking above a whisper would arouse danger. After securing Hero and the sick boy on the jet we helped up the younger kids. Sadie had crawled up to help the kids up and we were _almost _home free. The two new mystery children were up in the plane and I was help Nathan up, carefully telling him exactly what was happening- because being blind he hate the uncertainty when ,_of course, _monsters, ghouls, and, Alex the Evil Villain Wonder Boy barged in.

I silently spewed profanity. The Gods might just die if managed a clean get away. Muttering, 'Sorry,' I shoved Nathan's butt into the plane. Shane held up his rusty baseball bat, ready to fight.

"Arissa, drive the jet!" I screamed frantically looking at her. Ugh, this won't work! My stupidity has reached an all time high. I mean I've concocted some crappy escape plans, but this is terrible.

"WHAT? Why me? I can't- I'll crash!" Arissa shrieked.

"Your Zeus's grandkid- he won't blast _you _out of the air! Now fly the damn plane!" I shouted at her. They were getting closer.

"Okay," she called climbing aboard the plane, "If I crash and kill us all I'll never let you forget it!"

"We'll be _dead!_" I argued.

"So?"Arissa slipped into the plane. They were giant Cyclopes this time. My grip tightened on my crowbar. Oh why, oh why couldn't have there been a spare set of bows and arrows lying around? One lunged at Shane, who clubbed it over the head with a baseball bat. I smacked its back hard with my crowbar. _Why didn't I get the baseball bat? _My mind shrieked.

Arissa's voice came through plane's speakers urgently, "Get on, now!"

"Go!" Shane shouted whacking a Cyclopes. I clambered onto the jet, my feet still hanging over the edge.

"Shane!" I called frantically. The plane was beginning to hover. He threw the bat at a monster and ran over to me, "RUN FASTER, YOU IDIOT!"

"I'M TRYING!" he yelled jumping up to reach my hand. I grasped his yanking him up as we wobbled away. "Luna," panic crept into his voice, "Pull me up. _Now, please." _

With a burst of strength I hauled him up into the jet and slid close the door. We both collapsed, breathing hard.

"Close call." I breathed heavily. Shane nodded too tired for words.

I glanced out the window; even this far away I could see Alex. Even though I couldn't see his face now I could clearly see him shaking his head.

_You'll regret this, Luna_

**Ahhh! Over _50 _reviews. You guys rock hard! Okay so official poll:**

**Do you, dear reader, like the pairing of Shane and Luna?**

**Yes or No? **

**I know some of you already have been asked and I thank you for feedback! Review, please! **


	20. A Rabid Snake Yeah That Works

**Thanks for the reviews guys! You all are LOVELY human beings!  
**

Arissa was surprisingly good at driving a plane- better than she was with a car, thanks Gods. But When I voiced my thoughts to Arissa, she just glared at me. I wonder why…?

I was sitting in the cop pit with Arissa lounging in the co pilot's chair. Currently, we discussing -or arguing- about which is better: waffles or pancakes. Yes, I know this makes no sense because waffles are obviously superior and we're in a possible life-or-death with Hero so none of this is relevant. But then I ask you _'Where have you been this whole flipping time?'_! Really because should now know we're crazy, wacky, and, random. That's how we deal with things.

"-please waffles are like pancake wannbe, fan girls!" Arissa said tiredly- liked my support in waffles was to much for her to understand or endure.

"Rissy, waffles have little holding thingies for syrup! It's ingenious!" I argued. When will waffles get their day?

"No it's not! I don't even-" Arissa was interrupted by the cock pit door sliding open.

Shane slipped in almost silently and looked at me, "Uh Luna? Can you c'mere?"

"I'll be back soon," I whispered to Arissa. She nodded her eyes locked on the sky ahead.

"What is it?" I asked nervously biting my lip.

Shane's face clouded, "Hero."

Quickly I pushed past him into the jet's passenger area. The sick boy from early looked healthier: he was leaning back against the jet's walls. The little boy and girl were curled around him. Sadie and Nathan hovered uncertainly by Hero's bedside and Damon buzzed around tending to the two boys, a tired, scared look fixed on his face. Damon may be an idiot but he's an idiot who could one day become a male nurse.

I shuffled over to Hero and Damon. Hero was pale and helpless-looking. To Damon I murmured, "How is he?"

"Not good," he mumbled. "The blade that cut his leg up was laced with poison- it's spreading through his leg."

"I'll go tell Riss to land the jet." I decided turning to go.

"What?" Damon asked, staring at me.

"You heard me. Hero needs a doctor." I said evenly. Then I burst into the cock pit full speed. "Arissa land the plane at the nearest hospital."

"Got it," She said without questioning me. Gods, what would I do without her?

Haphazardly we landed the jet behind a hopefully abandoned building. Arissa busied herself with jet flying things and I jogged back to the seating quarters.

"Hey guys? We landed to get Hero and uh…?" I looked at the invalid of a boy.

"Will. It's Will. She's Destiny-" Destiny? What are romance novelists?-"and the littlest is Garret."

I nodded, "Godly parents?"

"My dad's Morpheus-" At this Sadie interrupted a tad rudely.

"He's my dad too. He claimed me back in the prison…" Sadie didn't sound all too thrilled about the last part, though. I wonder why...

"So you're my sister? Interesting..." Will smiled at Sadie but I got the feeling he was pitying her. Was their dad really so bad? "Garret was claimed by Styx the river goddess, y'know her right? And Destiny is daughter of Iris."

"Good," I said. "We're all claimed. We know our strengths and weaknesses. And we know our enemies."

My last words left a lingering chill in the air that I didn't intend. Cutting through it with the bluntness and rough edges of a chain saw, Arissa spoke:

"Okay then. Will, you stay here with your group and Nathan. Shane and Damon, carry Hero to the hospital down the road we found. Uh, Sadie it's your call."

She nodded and sat down, "I'll stay and hold down the fort with Will," She said this elusively obviously keeping an eye on Will as we weren't sure we could trust him quite yet.

Arissa nodded at her slightly, "Great. Luna and I'll go with the boys."

Shane and Damon were already down the block, far ahead of Arissa and I. We sprinted forward to meet them and then went to the run-down hospital we found. When I entered a sickly demi god, and three half bloods in tow the nurse at the desk stared at us.

"Get Hero back there," barked Arissa. "We'll deal with it."

The boy scuttled back into the patient's room. Arissa strode over to the desk with me following in her wake. She had that scary dangerous gleam in her eyes like the sky before the storm or more aptly a three year old before a temper tantrum.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly. I gave Arissa a pointed look. _Good cop, bad cop. _

She bit her lip and nodded the tiniest bit. _All go._

"Yes?" said the nurse in her nasal, pinched up voice.

"We need a doctor." Arissa glowered at the lady.

"Yes, ma'am…Our cousin was bit by a poisonous," I improvised wildly, "Rabid snake." Yeah, yeah that's good...

The nurse was not buying my BS, unfortunately. She quirked a perfect eyebrow, "Is that so?"

Arissa glanced at me. _Really, was that the best you could think of? _Clearing her throat, she snapped. The nurse eyes glazed over, dreamily. Arissa spoke in low soothing tones, "You'll let us in. Because need to see our sick cousin, understand?"

She nodded and let us pass by her. "Nice," I whispered appreciatively.

"No problem," She smiled grimly. Working with the Mist usually left a guilty feeling on most people.

We barged into a room where Hero lay on a hospital bed where a young handsome doctor flitted around him. He looked up when we entered the room, his green eyes locking on us.

"Hello," he said kindly then returned to tending to Hero's foot. It was swollen and puffy. Nauseously I crashed into the seat by Shane, gripping my chair's arms. Shane slipped his hand over mine and briefed me on what happened. Apparently the man working on my cousin was a son of Apollo him self and he'd let us in for free, too.

"I'll need to operate soon," the man said gravely. "Hero's infection is spreading all over his leg." Without another word he whisked Hero away to a far off cold, sterile, room so they cut off some body parts. Maybe doctors _are _nutters…

"So Damon," Shane asked very carefully. "What did the Doctor mean about Hero?"

Arissa and I swiveled towards my cousin. The male nurse in training ought to know the answer.

But Damon looked rumpled and shell shocked. In a toneless and blank voice he said, "He- he said Hero might lose his leg or even _die." _

**Ahhh! Cliff hanger! I am evil, aren't I? Just call me the Cliff Hanger Queen! Reviews are love so click the orange button! Right down there...**_  
_


	21. Tricked Out Green CowBoy Boots

**Sorry! No update therefore I am evil…too bad I dig evil…**

Now when you imagine a loved one dying you probably sob, sniffle, or, become depressed, right?

Well not me.

The first thing out of my mouth was: "If his leg is amputated should we call him 'Stumpy'?"

Arissa and Shane both gaped at me. Damon face turned tomato red and a vein I didn't even know existed bulged in his for head. I'd seen him mad a few times but that was nothing compared to this.

"Stumpy? _STUMPY?" _ Damon thundered. I grimaced; if any one could put their foot in their mouth I could.

"Hero, my brother, _your cousin_- can possibly _die _here. And you're joking around, Luna!" he hollered.

I just sat there and let Damon yell at me for a few minutes. I totally deserved it too. I was way out of line. I needed a little time to accept this shocking piece of news. Finally I cracked.

"DAMON! I don't mean it like that!" I shrieked not caring that Arissa and Shane were slipping out of the room, "I can't deal with this! Stumpy- that's how I deal with tragedy! I poke fun at it."

This escalated into a nice screaming fight about Hero, Artemis, Apollo, and, whose butt was fatter. Actually it felt great just yell it all out. I had so much emotion pent up inside it just needed to be let out. It was almost like good old times when Damon and I or Hero or Arissa would fight over a specific toy. Except we use a lot of profanity now…

After a little bit we cooled down- or just ran out of steam. I collapsed back in the hospital chair. Damon looked at me, creases in his fore head.

"Look, Luna I'm sorry that I yelled." Damon said sheepishly.

"No biggie. It felt good." I dismissed his comment.

That broke the icy feeling in the room after a fight "You're so right." Damon paused, "I know seeing Alex has been hard on you and Riss, Luna. I'm sorry-"

Before he could finish I broke down his shoulder crying.

A half hour later, my runny nose and red eye dried, I walked into the room Hero had been given. Of course Hero himself wasn't here but Shane was. Damon currently was pacing around the room Hero was being operated in and Arissa was waiting. I sat down next Shane, tiredly.

"Hey."

"Hey. Are you okay?" he asked.

Instead of replying scathing with 'What do you think?' I stopped. Concern shown in his eyes; he really cared. "Well my supposedly dead, eh, friend awakens from the dead, turns into a jerk, and, to top it all off your cousin might die."

"I'm sorry I asked then." Shane mumbled.

"It's fine." I said impassively. Shane draped his arms over my shoulder. Without thinking I laid my head on his shoulders. This went against every unspoken rule I had since Alex 'died'. Don't get close to any one except those you _know _you can trust. It just sets you up for heartbreak.

Suddenly for the second time in twenty-four hours a guy kissed me. I mean I had gone for months on end without any guys kissing me (except Nico and it's on the cheek and he's almost my dad…) and I was almost completely fine with that. Alex's kiss brought confusion, anger, betrayal. But Shane's…It wasn't like that at all…

Well, first off I didn't try to break his face. And he wasn't a bad kisser, either. My eyes snapped close and my arms linked around his neck. Then Shane's arms wrapped around me. Honestly what with me not kissing anyone for about a year? Well kissing? I highly recommend it.

After we broke apart I assure you, we were both beet red and sporting rather goofy smiles. I nestled my head on his shoulder. Suddenly I was acutely aware of everything: How dirty my clothes were, how Shane's dark blue eyes seemed to be deeper and brighter, and, how close we where. Red hot blush crept into my cheeks.

Ending this perfectly fluffy moment Arissa blasted in full speed, "It's Hero."

Before she even finished I popped up pulling Shane with me. The three of us sprinted down to the room where the handsome, green eyed doctor stood. I stared at him for a second with a look that clearly said 'Give me answers- NOW!'

He looked at us, "Understand, what you see may be shocking. Hero's not like he was before..." He trailed or his forehead crinkling with concern, but I chose to ignore that

"I know that!" I snarled, "Now let me see him!" I brushed past him without another word. I entered the room to find Hero lying on a hospital bed.

"Hey, Luna." He said weakly. Hero looked very pale and sickly; his blond hair was matted against his forehead. Those smiling light green eyes of Hero's were tired and a little sad. My eyes drifted down to Hero's foot it was wrapped tightly in bandages but I could tell it was purple, red and, puss filled.

"Its fine you can look at it." He said quietly.

I gulped guiltily at him and croaked, "Sorry, Hero."

"No problem. They say I'll have prosthetic foot-whatever that is. I can walk and stuff then." He said, smiling weakly.

"I'll buy you tricked out cowboy boots for Christmas." I promised him earnestly.

He chuckled but it turned into a cough. "Green ones?"

"Green." I assured him, grinning. "Get better, Hero."

"I will. I promise." He patted my arm, kindly. My smile faltered; the soda I had drunk sloshed around in my stomach, threatening to burst out.

"Hero I…" I stopped, and then broke down sobbing on some one's shoulder for the second time to day.

"I-I'm so-o-o happy y-your okay!" I wailed like I was much younger then little Destiny back at the fancy jet we hijacked.

I think that's the closest either of us has come to saying 'love you.'

**There you are Shane x Luna fans! Happy? Review and tell me!**


	22. It's Not Over

Two days later we were all sitting in the stolen jet slurping spaghetti, Arissa had bought at a little Italian restaurant. We'd taken Hero out of the hospital yesterday although the doctor who treated him didn't want him out until tomorrow. We had decided we didn't have time for that and stuffed ambrosia in Hero's mouth then, promptly left.

I was busy digging in my mountain of pasta when Sadie interrupted my thoughts. "Will we go back to the Camp, now?"

Before even registering what I was saying Arissa and I said in unison, "No."

I smile at my best friend. Always one step ahead.

"No?" Damon asked looking at us.

"No." I emphasized to him.

Arissa nodded, "We need to find the Boss guy. He kidnapped me. I want revenge."

That statement was so simple, yet so dangerous coming from Arissa.

"She's right. We need to know who our enemies are." I added under my breath, "Gods knows we already have enough…"

"Who's in?" Arissa asked flatly, playing out the charade that she didn't care. I knew she did, at least a little.

"What do you think?" I grinned slapping a high five from Arissa. She half smiled at me. The two of us against the world, just like always. Some things never change, do they?

Damon thought then smiled, "Count me in."

"Don't forget me." Shane chimed, his eyes sparkling.

"I'll go." Hero said determinedly. Inwardly, I grimaced. Even with the best of intentions Hero wouldn't be much help. His leg and ankle weren't fully healed and the prosthetic foot wasn't coming any time soon. I didn't want him to get hurt in any way.

"Hero…" Damon groaned while Arissa and I got ready to back his arguments up.

"You think I can't help." He accused, his light green eyes glowing up at us in a supernatural way.

"Not exactly," I wheedled while my insides screamed _"Yes!"_

"Don't lie." Hero said tonelessly. I could tell we were making the others in the car uncomfortable.

"Okay," Arissa cut in bitingly, "We don't want you to come. You'll be a liability. You may get hurt. I can't take that risk."

"Fine, then." Hero growled. I'd rarely seem hero this surely and it frightened me a little. Damon, Arissa, and, I we were always the messed up ones. The reckless ones, with emotions so easily tapped into that we might be considered bipolar. Poised on a cliff, teetering off the edge- unstable But Hero was the good one- the stable one. He'd be there to catch me when I crash and burn. Will he still, even after everything. I swallowed, some things shouldn't change

Sadie twirled her wild, curly caramel-colored hair then cleared her throat uncertainly, "I want to go."

We all stared at her in shocked silence. Admittedly, I didn't know much about Sadie but I added this to the mental biography I had:

Sadie Barrow daughter of Morpheus, sister to Nathan Barrow son of Hephaestus and Will I-Don't-Know-His-Last-Name who has the same godly parent. She's fiercely protective of Nathan her younger, blind brother. Sadie doesn't seem to be capable of playing poker and seems annoyed by us- meaning Arissa, Hero, Damon, Shane, and I. Last I checked our Hero Thomas harbored _affections _for Miss Barrow. And now she's going into a life or death situation with us. Therefore the girl has guts.

I can respect that.

"Sadie!" wailed Nathan fearfully gripping her forearm.

"Nathan," she said tiredly- making me wonder if she always wanted to be the coddling big sister, "You know I won't die."

Nathan pouted but was silenced, a show of his sight push over tendencies. I swear, I might have grown up a little unconventionally- albeit _a lot- _but I know even when I was eight I would never have been silenced without a nice fight. Go out with a bang- a lesson to live by.

I belched, a little tomato saucy burp at this point. At this point I had two choices: blushing red or bowing proudly. I decided upon the latter. Hero and Damon both cackled, Arissa giggled and everyone else just plain laughed.

"Lovely." Shane laughed.

"I know," I grinned, "I've got mad skills. Don't try to ignore it."

At this my friends roared with laughter while I pretended to be slightly offended. Will, Destiny, and, Garret, all who hadn't said a word this entire time, glanced at each other, nervously.

I coughed, "Sorry."

"Oh," Will started, "its fine…It's just that my humor is rusty after being caged like animals for a month." Anger had crept into his tone quickly, like wildfire.

"I'm sorry." I said seriously, "But do you know anything about this Boss guy? I swear on the Styx- oh, not your mom Garret- that we will personally beat the crap out of the guy for all the pain he put you through."

Will swallowed, taking in his options. "Okay. I can't do anything to help. Drop us off at the Camp."

"Will!" Destiny's shriek pierced the air. "Don't!"

"Don't what, Destiny?" Will, asked tiredly.

"Don't go back to the Camp! Garret and I- we can help! I know it, Will." Destiny said earnestly.

"Destiny, I said no. And that's final." Will, said angrily.

Destiny's sweet, round face contorted in fury, "I hate you!"

After she had stomped off into another part of the jet, presumably the small closet, Arissa chuckled, "How cute! Her first 'I hate you'."

Will gave her a look of disgust as she sauntered to the cockpit.

"Again," I said apologetically, "Sorry."

"No problem." Will, said although it sounded rather forced.

In no time Arissa had us zooming towards Camp Half-Blood. Eventually Shane appeared out of the cockpit, where he had been helping Arissa fly and not crash- hopefully.

"Arissa said we're at Camp." Shane informed us.

Despite the fact I would be getting off here at Camp to stay, I felt so calmed by the idea that camp was close.

Arissa carefully, lowered the jet into a hovering position and Nathan, Destiny, Garret, and, Will where led off the jet and safely in the camp's magically border at Thalia's pine tree.

Once everyone was off the plane, Arissa pulled up, floating away from camp and Thalia's tree.

Shane clapped me on the shoulder, "So, let's find an evil master mind."

**Sorry for not updating, I just didn't know where I was going with this…Review, please? **


	23. Cat Lady The Secertary

**A special thanks to anonymous reviewers acast and random crazy person. You two make my day! **

"I don't know!" Arissa growled, "Just call the _Evil Dudes Headquarters _hotline! They're sure to have the Boss's number."

I sighed. An unforeseen bump in the road had led us to this conversation. That little bump was that we had little to no information on the mysterious Boss. He was too elusive, too hard to pin down. In short, his name wasn't on the map circled in fluorescent high lighter.

"Luna, are you sure you don't know anything?" Sadie quietly asked me.

"Gimme a minute…" I replayed the conversation with Alex over and over again. Were there any clues? I knew there was one I just couldn't place it…

"_Uh, kidnapping half-bloods and selling them to a mysterious 'Boss' dude usually qualifies as potentially evil- but no in Minnesota!" _

It couldn't be that easy. Could it?

Now in vivid Technicolor I saw Alex's face at that remark: shock, but not fury like I'd thought. He thought I knew. I scared him.

I _did _know.

"Minnesota." I whispered.

"What?" Damon asked, looking up from his deep thought.

"The answer," I said breathlessly not caring I sound a bit loopy, "It's-it's the answer! Where's the Boss? He's in Minnesota!"

After a fair amount explaining they finally got my plan- or whatever this lead was. Admittedly, it was a _tad _far fetched.

Shane sighed, "It's kind of paper thin evidence to go on."

"Well," I said testily, "Do you have anything better?"

"No, no, no!" He soothed me, grabbing my hand, "I don't, it just seems like it's risky."

I sighed, scooting closer to Shane and leaning into him to a bit. Arissa shot me a weird look, but brushed it off.

"Okay, then. We go with Luna's stupid plan?" Arissa questioned.

"Sure." Shane called, tiredly.

"It works for me..." Sadie shrugged.

"I'm too stupid to come up with anything else…" Damon yawned dejectedly.

"No your not," I said sharply. "It's not _your _fault that only profession you're qualified for is a male nurse."

"_Thanks!" _Damon said sarcastically, "That's makes me feel just _peachy." _

"Shut up. You all will give me a brain tumor and I will _die!" _ Arissa shrieked, blocking out sound with her hands.

"Oh, just go drive the stupid jet." I sighed.

We landed in a tiny town, hidden in the corner of Minnesota. We chose here because after poring over maps and a few phone books we found a printed label:

'_The Boss's Services- dial...' _

Better than nothing. That's the theme of the day, right?

We took our belonging s out of the jet because Arissa sure the high- class, swanky jet would be stolen. Shoving my things into a navy backpack, I slipped out of the jet. Shane, Damon, Sadie, and, Arissa joined me and we trekked into town.

We didn't really have a plan. Winging it is kind of more our style, wasn't it? As we reached the run down building with a tattered sign proclaiming '_The Boss's'_, Arissa decided a course of action.

"Damon, Sadie, and, Shane get into the air ducts. I don't care how. Just do it. I've got a plan…or a vague outline…" she trailed off. :Just drop down in the room we're in when I give you the signal."

"Lovely," mutter Sadie, but she followed the boys to a rusty, metal air vent.

"Ready?" I whispered to her.

"Let's do it, girlie." Arissa nodded and pushed open the doors.

I don't know about you, but when I imagine an evil lair I don't expect a pristine, yellow painted office building. And the last thing I was expecting to find inside was a secretary perched at a large desk.

The woman was feline like with pale green, narrow eyes and thin, pointed features. Her golden hair was piled up into an up do and her artsy reading glasses bounced around on their beaded chain. The secretary's nail polished fingers jabbed the key board at the large computer. A golden, engraved plaque stated:

_Mona Sphinx_

The Great Sphinx from way back when. Here as a under paid secretary for the bad dudes. Things are never what they seem are they?

I snuck a glance at Arissa. She looked surprised but trudged forward.

"Hello?" she said sickly sweet. "We're looking for Mr. uh, Boss."

"Half bloods?" the Sphinx said dismissively, "Too bad I can't eat you…"

"Good thing," I spat at her, "We're tough to swallow."

"Okay," she sighed and tapped in something on the key board, mumbling. "No, yes, that's it... What's the capitol of Norway?"

"There's only one question?" Arissa raised her eyebrows.

"You kids get dumber and dumber each year." The Sphinx groaned.

"Uh," I groped for some wisp of knowledge from seventh grade History class, "Oh-Oslo? Oslo!"

"Not bad," Said the cat lady approvingly the tossed Arissa the jangling keys, "Go on in,"

Arissa fiddled with the key ring then stuck on in and turned.

_Click._

Then, together, we pushed open the wooden door into the unknown.

**AHHHHH! A thousand sorry-s for the short chapter, and the loooong update. What can I say life got ahead of me as did school. Review, pretty please?**


	24. The Boss

I think half of me expected ninja assassins to pop out the hit Arissa and I with little poisons filled darts when we entered the musty back room. But I suppose my senses are off tune because I hadn't expected a secretary filing papers when we entered, either. I guess even the villainous are courteous enough to hire a secretary to take calls.

Instead of zombies, ninjas, or, monsters in an upholstered, black, leather swivel chair sat a man. He, strangely enough, beamed at Arissa and me.

"Oh, finally you're here." He said in an odd, monotonous voice.

"Uh, surprise?" Arissa tried, her eyes confused.

"Incorrect, Arissa Di Angelo, it's never a surprise." The man said patiently to Arissa, "I know everything about you. All of you."

Amazingly I still said back in a childish voice, "Thalia always said, don't talk to strangers. They might eat you." Actually, Thalia _did say_ that, meaning to keep us away from monsters, that would love a tasty demi god snack, when we where little.

"Well, I should properly introduce myself they shouldn't I?" he smiled, slightly. "Luna, I'm your dad."

I'm sure mouth just formed a little 'o' right then like Arissa's did. But all could think was, _Whoa, when did I enter a Star Wars movie? _

After the initial shock of the statement I managed to shake my head. "No. You're not."

"Am I?" he challenged.

Mentally, I compared the two of us. He was graying hair, so I was at a loss of what its natural color was especially next to my bright auburn hair. The man- I still didn't know his name- had semi wrinkly, tan skin. I am pale as can be with freckles lightly sprayed over my nose and cheeks. No we bore no resemblance what so ever.

"Luna," Arissa whispered, grasping my fore arm. "Your eyes,"

I looked at the man in the chair's eyes. They were sky blue and exactly like mine- identical.

I closed my eyes. No, no, no, no.

Honestly, I just might have family issues. My adoptive parents are half god, my two cousins are loveable idiots, my adoptive sister/ best friend had mild anger problems, and, to boot, my 'dad' is the evil Boss.

Oh, and let's not forget Mom, the maiden goddess Artemis!

"You really annoying you know that?" I grumbled at the Boss.

"I suppose," he said evenly, "It seems to come with the territory."

"You're overthrowing the gods?" Arissa smirked, "How unoriginal."

"No, we're controlling the mortal human race." corrected the Boss. "Whatever young Alex has told you in untrue. We tell him what he wishes to hear."

"Well at least you've picked an easier group to conquer…Not so immortal." I said sarcastically.

"Luna, Arissa, I will give you one more offer. Join me and you'll be rewarded." The Boss temped.

"No," Arissa said firmly. I nodded my agreement, not trusting myself to speak.

"That's a shame…Guards!" he said sharply.

Two rough handed monsters picked us up. I struggled to get away kicking and flailing my legs at his stomach. Finally I got lucky and the monster lost its balance. I whipped out my bow and arrows, shooting the beast in the neck.

"Riss, hold still!" I yelled at her, trying to aim.

"No, I GOT THIS!" she screamed pulling away from the monster just as a clap of lightning struck him.

Okay, she had it.

Until more and more monsters streamed in ready to attack just as Damon, Shane, and, Sadie fell out of the vents. We were in shape to battle monsters, sprawled across the floor like that. Sadie was basically landed on me, Damon was twisted upside down his feet hanging in the air, and Arissa had the good sense to move _before _Shane landed on her, leaving Shane to pick himself off the ground.

Thanks to her catlike reflexes, Arissa already up slashing at the Chimera. I leapt up and shot silver arrows at a giant whose head was scraping the roof. One stuck in the giant's hairy arm causing it to roar with anger then smashed a row of computers. One more arrow in the head- it's down.

Shane tossed daggers and even Sadie clubbed a giant over the head with part of the vent. Damon was firing off arrows like I was until he suddenly stopped almost getting killed by a Cyclopes I saved him with an arrow from.

"Damon, what's wrong?" I called to my cousin.

"Uh, Luna…? I'm kind of out of arrows…" he answered. Oh, great.

"Crap." I muttered to myself, "Just do something!"

"Okay!" he replied as more monsters piled on him. "Feel my bow!"

Damon began frantically whacking monster with his bow looking like a complete idiot.

I smashed another giant into a wall, "_What _are you doing?"

"I'm taking _your _advice!" he retorted.

Shane pushed a Cyclopes back by Sadie. She stumbled and everything switched into slow motion. The Cyclops's battle ax swung around near her head. I vaguely heard Arissa screaming in the background.

"SADIE!" Shane yelled at her.

_BAM!_

The ax cut off a head… but not Sadie's head. She was lying flat on the ground under its feet. Safe and sound. I looked up the Boss's head rolled to the floor. I didn't feel anything.

I pushed forward to the body. His neck was cut open but instead of blood and grossness wires and metal stuck out of the stump.

"He's an automon." I said.

A door flew open. "Out, please!" a sweet girlish voice asked. Amazingly, all the tough, scary monsters shuffled out of the room.

Standing in the door was little girl, no older than six or seven. Her face was framed by two black braids and her dark eyes surveyed us. She was wearing a white dress, rainbow striped socks, and, brown boots.

"So," she half-smiled, "I see you've found my decoy."

* * *

**Holy cow! _80 _reviews! Thanks, you all! A special thanks to jahfreenalam for reviewing a LOT. **

**I hope you like the chapter, guys. Leave a review, maybe?  
**


	25. Forever

Since we just stood there, our mouths hanging wide open, the little girl sighed then skipped over to an empty chair.

"I suppose I should explain…" she said to us. "My name is Joy. I am eons older than any of you."

"But your, like at most, _five." _Damon said to Joy, dubiously.

"Yes_, I know that._" The small girl said contemptuously, "Although I appear to be no older then six year of age, I am older than you all. I was cursed. You, see my father offended Hebe, goddess if youth, and she displayed her wrath upon me. While my mind matures and grows, my body is trapped in the form of a child."

"So you're…lemme see- a gazillion year old, correct?" Shane said sarcastically.

"I've been around since the Roman Empire was at its peak, child." Joy clicked her tongue, distastefully.

"_You're _calling _me, child? _I'm like four feet taller than you!" Shane burst out.

Arissa glared at him, "You know, it's going to hurt when I kill you."

Shane winced, "Okay on to subjects other then tearing out my guts…"

I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend, "So you're the Boss?"

"Yes! Is that so hard to believe?" Joy huffed indignantly.

"Um," I stuttered, unsure how to respond.

"Well…" Sadie and Damon both mumbled.

"Maybe," muttered Shane evasively.

"Yeah…" Arissa finally said, "I mean you're all little and cute like Andromeda." Damon and I nodded.

"Stupid, half- godlings!" she raged for a moment, "Any how, I should clear up the matter. Luna, the automon is not your father."

I let out a small breathe of relief. Well, if I came for a robot that makes everything even more complicated. I mean, I really wanted to check if I still had a belly-button, as childish as that is.

"This," Joy said tapping something into a high-tech keyboard, "Is your father, Luna."

The screen flashed to show a picture of a man. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties and was beaming down at me. He had unruly, curly, dark hair and pale blue eyes identical mine. Same almond shape, color, lashes…everything.

"Henry Di Pirreo, he died of lung cancer shortly after your were born. From what we know, Artemis never told him and it wasn't a real relationship."

I felt a little let down. Nico, Thalia, Damon, Hero, Arissa, and, Andromeda were more than enough family for me, but it would've been nice to have a real live Dad. At least now I knew he didn't just drop off the face of the Earth or flat out leave me. Next to me Shane's hand found mine.

"Guard!" the girl's voice rang out. Then the Hydra, a scaly, slimy snake- she devil slithered in.

We all picked up our weapons and charged at the demon. Sadie was carrying, or more aptly dragging, an unbalanced sword- unbalanced at least for some one of her stature. Damon and I strung and shot arrows at the snake- woman, blinding her.

"What do I do?" Sadie shrieked, "Its heads grow back!"

"Go for the body!" Shane called slicing off some greenish scales.

Hopelessly, Sadie thrust the sword at it, only making it even more furious. Angrily, now, she tossed the heavy sword at it. Amazingly, the blow stuck and the Hydra crumbled.

"Well, so much for an epic battle…" muttered Damon.

"So, back on topic…" Joy said sickly sweet as if nothing had happened, "Will you all join?"

"No!" I growled staring back at her.

"Not good enough!" she shrieked picking a bronze edged dagger and throwing at my head. I yelped and flung myself toward Arissa and Shane, the knife nearly decapitating me. I pressed myself against the metal wall, breathing hard.

"No way in Hades!" Damon said harshly, "Not after the way you tried to kill my cousin!"

Before he could lunge at the immortal five year old, I grabbed his feet and pulled him back. "Not worth it."

"I suppose the answer is mutual?" Joy said quietly balancing another dagger in her hand as Shane and Sadie nodded vigorously. "Or," she whirled to Arissa, "Are we feeling some hesitation?"

I twisted to stare at my best friend. She was pinned to the control board's panels, shaking. Arissa had paled several shades from her olive complexion and her starling blue eyes bugged out. She chewed on her bottom lip, carefully.

"You want power don't you, child? Just like your parents." Joy crooned. "They had choices…they didn't take the choice that would've benefitted them more…Pity isn't it? Let us not make the same mistakes…"

"I-I-" Arissa fumbled over her words, licking her lips anxiously. "I don't-" She suddenly scowled then said firmly, "No."

"No?" Joy echoed, "No? You said-"

"No. I get it." Arissa whispered to her. "Goodbye now."

"What?" Joy thundered.

Arissa stomped, hard, making the ground crack open and the undead seep out. Joy floated over a black abyss with skeletons swarming beneath her. Joy's eyes froze, wide with fear.

"_To Tartarus, may it have mercy on your distorted soul!" _Arissa hissed, venomously. "Oh, and say hi to Gramps for me. Well, bye now!"

She snapped and Joy felled into the void and the Earth melded together, eating her whole. She slid down to the ground after this, all of us staring at her.

I sat down next to my friend, "I-I think this quest has changed us."

"That's right," Damon said hollowly, "I see things different now. Arissa isn't some all powerful, indestructible super human without a heart. Luna's not a quiet kid who I just happen to live with. She's my cousin. My brother-" Damon swallowed hard, "My twin doesn't have all of his leg any more. We've been a long way together. We're like family, now. Shane and Sadie are, too."

Slowly we all linked hands, making a chain. There were parts missing, I knew, but that was okay for now.

Arissa looked close to tears as she choked out, "Forever."

"Forever." We repeated in unison.

* * *

**I know, a bit melancholy at the end. But this story really did change the whole gang. Review, please? **


	26. Prophesy

After picking our damp eyed, mush-ball, weepy selves off the floor we decided we should leave a depilated Control Room. With our combined strength the five of us pushed open the heavy wooden door. We nearly toppled over since the door was wedged shut.

The Sphinx's head of golden brown, hair spray sticky hair popped up. She looked frazzled at the sight of us. Making her face into a mask, she raised an eyebrow, "So Joy's recruited you? That was fast."

"Not really," Sadie corrected tiredly.

"She-she didn't let you go, did she? She's ruthless, even in body of five to six year old." The Sphinx said disbelievingly.

"No, Joy's not that forgiving. She's currently floating around in the Underworld, waiting to be thrown to some terrible monster." Arissa laughed mirthlessly, a wild look in her eye. I gulped, hoping she wouldn't do anything rash.

"She's dead? No not…" the Sphinx instantly forgot us and frantically tapped something into the keyboard. Suddenly, crews of everything from the elegant, polished Hesprides to the rough around the edges Cyclopes dropped into the room. Of course standing right in the middle is our favorite villain Alex. I groaned; my head spun in circles just looking at him.

He surveyed us coolly, never directly meeting my gaze. A very large, angry part of me wanted to re-brake his nose, but I rooted my feet into the ground. Arissa, on the other hand, has less self restraint. She tensed, her vibrant blue eyes flashing, I grabbed her wrist before she could lunge.

Shane was having similar difficulties whispered to me, "Can I kill him?"

"You don't even really know him!" I hissed back.

"So? You don't like him and that good enough for me."

I smiled a little, "As sweet as that is no killing people, Shane."

"The Boss has fallen! We must escape!" the Sphinx cried hysterically.

"Why?" asked Alex harshly, "Wouldn't it be better to stay?"

"No, you foolish boy." A Hesprides snapped.

"Sisters were we mistaken in offering the godling immortality?" another asked.

Alex gulped nervously. "Ladies, let not be rash-"

"We'll keep the boy, sisters." One of them decided, "He could be useful."

Alex sprinted over to us. "Luna, I'm sorry…. for everything. I made a mistake and I can't fix it."

"You can say that again," Arissa muttered savagely.

"I apologize to you too, Rissy." His voice softened at her old nickname.

Arissa stood still as stone. Her eyes and face were unreadable.

Damon's eyes locked on mine and he whispered, _"One…two…three!" _in perfect unison with Arissa's sharp slap to Alex's face.

"That hurt." He reeled back then mumbled, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek. "You both want to kill me don't you?"

Neither of us spoke.

"Don't you?" he demanded his voice rising, "I thought, I thought you'd both forgive me…But, that just proves how stupid I am, doesn't it? I can't believe…"

"Alex," I started my voice echoing off the sickly yellow walls.

"Kill me." Alex interrupted harshly. "Do it!"

"What? I-Don't…Alex, no!" I sputtered helplessly.

"It would be easy. You have a dagger." He looked at me with those eyes- eyes I'd known for almost as long as I can remember. In them hidden with the hurt, anger, and, confusion was a little glimmer of the little six year old boy I used to know. If I killed Alex, even though he was now morphed into some I barely recognized, I would kill the sweet kid I used to know.

I felt as if I was choking on air. Taking deep even breathes I shook my head vigorously. "No."

The Sphinx screeched out, "Everyone go, go!"

The Sphinx rocketed over to a plain grey elevator, her red high heels poking the ground. She tapped the buttons while the remaining posse followed her in with disgruntled murmurs. Suddenly the doors snapped open and she began shooing everyone in. Alex's eyes locked with mine for a second and we both nodded, then he left to get into the elevator. We just had come to an understanding, the closest to being friends we would ever get after his painful betrayal. Strangely, I didn't blame him anymore. If I'm being completely honest with myself, I don't what I would've done in his place.

Once everyone was piled inside the doors snapped shut and it took off, disappearing entirely except for the electrical hum. I blinked then looked back at my friends. They all looked as stunned as I'm sure I did.

"So, I guess we can go back to Camp now." It felt strange to say that; I didn't have that feeling of closure that signified the quest was finished. It seemed like it was ages ago when the entire quest entailed was getting five newbie demi gods and herding them back to Camp. Even that plan got derailed. Kristen had joined the Hunt, we still had Shane, Sadie, and, Nathan was safe at Camp. And our last charge the cheery Matt Huller. Zeus only knows where the poor boy is now. Mostly likely he was trapped in a leftover prison of Joy's. I cringed guiltily, I knew that in would be foolish and impossible to rescue him now, but I still felt responsible.

"Wait! Rachel said," Damon blurted out. He recited it carefully:

"_The half-bloods shall seek five of their kind,_

_Ignorant to the danger they shall find,_

_Demi gods, monsters, and, a rebel found,_

_To face the great hell hound."_

Mentally, I dissected Rachel's prophesy.

_The half-bloods shall seek five of their kind._

We did find five half-bloods, but we lost one.

_Ignorant to the danger they shall find._

Truthfully, we ran head first into the quest, deaf to the warning. And there was danger.

_Demi gods, monsters, and, a rebel found._

As I said, we found who we needed to, there were plenty of monsters, and either Alex or Kristen could be the rebel. Maybe even both.

_To face the great hell hound._

"Wait, great hell hound?" I said aloud. We all stared at each other in shock.

Of course, for everyone else the hell hound would be hidden and forgotten, but ours had the good manners and courtesy to come bounding in, foam at the mouth.

"Nice going, Luna." growled Arissa.

**So? How did I do? I honestly am not sure of my feelings on this chapter. Reviews are appreciated**.


	27. Cerberus

Our ADHD reflexes were still tuned in so we were up and ready like _that. _ Sadie even caught the bow and arrows Arissa threw at her when she screamed that she didn't have a weapon. Arissa had her threatening spear poised.

The hellhound, Cerberus, Hades' guard, growled and slobber dripped down all three of its' chins. The dog's three pairs if bright red eyes glowed down at us.

"Arissa," whispered Damon, ever so quietly, "can't you tame it or something?" I knew he was referring to Nico's ability to have deadly hellhounds spellbound to the point were they'd play a friendly game of fetch in Central Park, much to Thalia's annoyance.

"I'll try," she breathed out, inching forward to Cerberus. In a sweet, gentle voice she cooed, "Cerbie, sweet pea, it's Rissy. Nico's daughter, you know Nico, huh? He gives you red rubber balls to play with. My Gramps is Hades, you know him, and he's your master…"

Carefully, Arissa offered her hand to sniff. For a second one of Cerberus's heads leaned down to nuzzle her outstretched hand. Then he nipped at her hand, furiously, drawing traces a scarlet blood. Arissa screeched obscenity and her body jerked backward.

Damon sent arrows whizzing over to Cerberus. Arissa kept screaming, staring helplessly at the gnash in her hand. I sucked in my breath; I'd seen people get wounded before, but my best friend, practically sister? That filled my insides with red, hot anger. Arissa and I both knew since we were itty, bitty toddler, we'd back each other up in a fight. So I did the logical thing: I jumped on the back of a furious, vicious, uncontrollable hellhound.

Taking a running start, I catapulted myself onto Cerberus's back like a gymnast in the Olympics. I wrapped my arms around one of three his fury necks, the rest of my body flailed like a limp ragdoll's. Screaming my head off, I begged someone to kill him already.

"But, Luna," Damon yelled dodging around the hellhound's paws, "What if I hit you?"

"I said I don't care! JUST KILL IT ALREADY!" I screeched barely keeping on Cerberus's back. Everyone flashed by me in little snippets of color. I was getting nauseous and I'm sure I was tinged a sickly green. I felt like I was on a crazy roller coaster I couldn't get off of. Shane finally decided to man up, a stabbed Cerberus with Arissa's forgotten spear. Cerberus howled in pain and flung me off his back. I went flying and crashed into the yellow walls of the office then slip down to the cold, tile floor.

I clung hazily to reality, but weird creatures like a talking Easter bunny drifted past my head spewing catchphrases like Benjamin Franklin. I know, even in my brain rattled state I'm still a bit out there. For the record Prince, Madonna, and, a duck floated into my subconscious. What that says of my sanity is all up to you.

Arissa rushed to me, waving her bleeding hand in my face like_ that _would magically cure my pain. Sadie had her wits still with her and quickly pulled off my tattered knapsack. My thoughts jumped out in small unconnected bursts.

I looked at Sadie. She had four eyes now, like chocolate brown blurs moving around. I said haltingly, "I wish that- that…knapsack, yeah, was okay…I really, really liked it."

She just nodded at me patronizingly, "Of course you did, Luna."

I nodded sleepily, as Sadie shoved ambrosia in my mouth. Caramel and chocolate spread across my tongue as the ambrosia made the world stop spinning a bit. Sadie tilted a canteen of nectar that tasted sweet like cocoa. Everything slowly fell back into focus I could see Arissa's hand was bandaged, but Cerberus wasn't dead yet.

Damon had ran out of arrows, again, and had to steal mine, again. Shane was making more progress. He stabbed the hellhound with the spear. Cerberus howled and tried to smash Shane with his meaty claw. I yelped, but he managed to roll away. I tried to get up, but my head rush and I collapsed again. Arissa, however, wasn't one to let those things stop her. Shrieking, she picked up a sword and charged.

"ARISSA DI ANGELO," Sadie screamed, like she was about to lose it, "Get back her, now!"

Arissa ignored her and stole Shane's spear then tossed him her sword.

"Riss!" he called after her. But she was unstoppable. Using the spear as a stick, Arissa nearly flew up to smack Cerberus in one of his jaws with her black leather boots. He roared in pain, but didn't die. Arissa turned into a one girl battle machine. Strike after strike; block, dodge, jab. She looked crazy; dancing to some rhythm no one could hear her blue, streaked flying around in a ponytail.

"Grandfather Hades!" she called to the heavens as she twirled around the beast's third head that was yipping at her, "Please will you help me defeat the hell hound?"

I felt chills as Hades' essence flickered into the room. I could literally see the black cloud of energy surge through Arissa's body. Beneath her the ground split open, fiery lava and molten earth swirled bellow. She was suspended gracefully over the chaos erupting from the Underworld. Monsters and demons' shadows prowled around their master, ready to protect her at any cost. Arissa's cobalt blue eyes glowed as she hovered over Cerberus. Her olive skin looked translucent like moonlight and she stared straight into the hellhound's three pairs of red eyes.

In a spooky, powerful voice Arissa growled, "Prepare to die, Cerberus!"

All the power in room, sprits, ghouls, Furies, and, demons, rushed forward like a wave. They knocked Cerberus back against the wall, like he was a little puppy until he just vanished in a puddle of dust and goo.

After the hellhound was gone the ground sealed itself together again and Arissa daintily floated back down to the floor. When she saw us all cowering in fear, Arissa looked at us genuinely surprised, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied shakily. Arissa didn't always understand quite how powerful and dangerous she really was.

"Let's go." She said gruffly, since she could tell I was lying through my teeth.

Outside Arissa flipped open a cell phone we used strictly for emergencies only.

"What are doing?" Damon asked her. She glared at him then dialed something on the phone.

"Hello? 911?" Arissa expertly pretended to be scared for her life. I couldn't believe what she was doing. "Please, help, my friends are being kidnapped!"

Arissa elbowed Damon in the stomach and he gruffly shouted at her to shut up not before she disclosed our address. My family really amazes me sometimes.

"Good work, Dee!" Arissa smacked Damon a high five, in triumph.

"Why did you do that?" Shane demanded.

"We need I ride. They have a helicopter. Must I spell it out for you?"

**Sorry for the wait. Review please? I really value your feedback.**


	28. Stealing Helicopters

I have to give it to the Minnesota police force they were on the so-called 'kidnapping' scene _like _that. One slightly battered black helicopter, four squad card, sirens blaring, and, a whole mess of police officers. They all jumped out, ready to take down the potential kidnappers. Arissa threw herself against Damon's chest and he put her in a headlock. Sadie, fittingly, started screaming like crazy. Trying not to blow Arissa's convoluted plan, Shane acted like he was trying to drag me away.

With their guns trained on Shane and Damon, one burly officer said through a megaphone, "Son, let go of the girls!"

"Uh…?" Shane said intelligently, looking at me for help. I gave him my best don't-look-at-me-because-you're-pretending-to-kidnap-me glare. Admittedly, I don't use this is expression often…

Arissa whistled, clear and high and I took it as a cue to whirl into action. Waving her hand, Arissa made a freezing gust of wind blow the guns out of the police officers hands. Nodding at me, Arissa and Shane manipulated the weather until the helicopter drifted down to them.

Confused by our abnormal actions and the wind's trick, a few police surged forward. Sadie jumped in front of them and screamed forcefully, "STOP!" the officers amazingly complied, looking dazed, "Now you will go to sleep and forget _everything_ you have seen."

Then every one of the police dropped to the ground, asleep like babies. We all paused a moment, looking at Sadie like she'd sprouted a tail and several extra eyes. She frowned at us as if nothing was out of normal, "What?"

"Nothing," I managed, lying through my teeth. With Minnesota's police force sound asleep on the concrete, we all loaded up into the helicopter. Arissa and Shane steered the stolen helicopter off the ground into a hovering position and soon we were off, soaring above the small towns and greenery. With Damon was talking quietly to our so-called captains and Sadie immersed in the scenery outside, I felt like I could finally let my breath out. We were all safe, bandaged, with no fatal or life-threatening wounds, and, heading back to Camp and home. I closed my eyes for no more then a second, until I was as fast asleep as the cops we'd left.

_When I opened my eyes, I was certain I wasn't going to get much rest out of this little nap. _

_I was in Mount Olympus or the Empire State building if you prefer. I was in a marble and silver temple with midnight blue tapestries hanging form the tall windows. I looked up to see I was face to face with a pristine marble statue of my very own mother. Artemis was peering down at me with a mysterious look, like I'd messed up in some way I couldn't imagine. I really was grateful there was no statue of Artemis in my cabin back at Camp. Suddenly the statue's eyes focused in and her lips formed a tight line._

"_Luna Celestine Di Pirreo!" Artemis said importantly, sounding a bit fuzzy._

"_Uh… hi there," I said my voice coming out timid and small._

_The statue shifted again until Artemis herself popped into its place. She was still in her adult form, which made it far less awkward for me, and her silver eyes probed my face. "So,"_

_I gave her a snarky, annoyed look at her pause and she cracked a sliver of a smile. "You've got more spunk then I thought- this quest has showed me that."_

"_Thank you, I guess." I said uncertainly._

"_Yes, yes that is a compliment…" Artemis trailed off, "Are sure you won't reconsider my offer? You'd make a wonderful huntress."_

_I smiled and shook my head, "Sorry, Artemis. I'm good, really."_

"_Another maiden lost to men, pah!" She frowned with distaste. Artemis broke off muttering, "Naïve, so naïve! Unaware, stupid, ignorant…" _

"_They're not all bad, you know." I said, thinking of my cousins, Nico, Percy, Clarisse's husband Chris, and, Shane. _

"_Well, I had Apollo as an example…" my mother cringed, scrunching up her nose._

"_He's a tad annoying, but not all bad." I said thoughtfully. _

_Artemis rolled her eyes, "Maybe… Luna, will you ever be able to view me as your mother?"_

_I sucked in air. I pictured Artemis as a mother. She-She couldn't be there for my first real heartbreak, my first job, the first time I drove a car- legally… Artemis wasn't constant and was never just an Iris message away. I needed something permanent, someone who would never leave. That was the mom I already had. _

_When I was little I never questioned were my real, birth parents were. I had perfectly imperfect ones already. Sure, at times I'd want a connection to them, but I never _needed _it like some kids do. I still don't really. Yeah, I wish the dad I never knew was still alive and my goddess mother hadn't flat-out left me. Some may say family isn't chosen, but I've got news for them. Blood defines family, but who stand by you and will never ever leave is a different, possibly better kind of family. _

_I looked into Artemis's silvery eyes, like shiny chunks of the moon, with regret at the relationship that could never exist. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, hoping I wouldn't be vaporized by her godly powers._

_She sighed, "I expected as much… I should let you leave, now. Remember, I don't approve of the son of Zeus. I can manage to get Apollo to check up on him, per say. Oh, and the helicopter's crashing as we speak."_

"_What-?" I said frantically, but Artemis disappeared and I was hurled back into reality._

I shrieked, being thrown forward into Shane and Arissa. "What's happening?"

"We almost hit a plane!" Arissa screamed, desperately trying to hang onto the leather seats. "We've lost all control!"

The helicopter spiraled downward towards a sparkling, blue lake. Sadie and Damon grasped onto gaudy, neon orange parachutes as they tumbled out of the helicopter. I reached for one, almost having it in my hands, until I free fell backwards. The dirty white laces of my grey high tops and my ponytail whipped around in the air. I felt like I was sinking into a pool of water, it was oddly blissful and calm….until I smashed into my boyfriend.

Shane let out a tiny, _"Oomph."_

"Sorry!" I yelped squeezing my eyes shut, but was grateful to have him to cling onto. I wrapped my arms around him neck and my legs around his middle like a five year old.

"Luna? Open you eyes." Shane urged me. Hesitantly, I cracked open an eyelid. His fall seemed to be slowed and he was floating lightly to the ground.

"Oh," I mumbled into in his stained tee shirts.

"Yeah, comes in the whole 'son of the Sky Lord' package." He smirked. I relaxed a bit; knowing I wouldn't die was a rather comforting thought. I suppose this would've been really romantic for all you mush-balls out there but everyone's favorite over-protective cousin came barreling in.

Damon unfortunately didn't get the air bending to his will thing in his cauldron of superpowers. He landed on the two of us with his one-hundred sixty pounds if fourteen year old boy. The three of us went streaking down towards the wide, blue lake.

As I plunged into the icy lake, face down, I really wished on of us was a child of Poseidon.

**Originally I planned to let Luna and the gang end their troubles here...Well, I was really wrong. So review, please! You think we can reach to magic 100 before I end this sucker? And if you happen to be that amazingly, wonderfully, awesome, cool, magically- well you get it- person, please tell me so I can thank you! **


	29. We Spend A Night In Jail

I opened my eyes under water. Cold, cold blue water shifted around me. I gulped in water, trying desperately to get air. Thrashing around in the lake, I didn't go up to the surface at all. Gasping for air, I felt my vision begin to grow dark and slowly fade. Thankfully, Arissa managed to haul my soggy body out of the water.

After coughing out volumes of grimy lake water, I huddled against Shane, who was as soaking wet as I was. My auburn hair hung in dark, wet clumps and I was shivering in the balmy breeze. An African-America man with a bushy mustache and kind eyes was standing over us. We were on a small speed boat in the middle of a vast lake. I peeked around the boat. It was a bit drab and rather boring: wet grey carpet and a Michigan Police Force crest emblazoned on the driver seat of the boat. I relaxed; we're under the care of the police. They'd let us dry off, feed us, and, we'd be off on our way.

Unfortunately, I can _never _be right, can I?

After we'd dried ourselves off a bit with colorful beach towels, the seemingly nice police officer pulled a pair of shiny silver handcuffs. I reeled back in surprise. Even Arissa skittered away in shock.

"Uh, mister… What are you doing?" I squeaked out, nervously.

"Kids, kids please don't be alarmed!" the officer assured us.

"_Alarmed? _You pull out handcuffs and tell me not to be alarmed!" Sadie said shrilly, shaking.

"Now, now," he soothed Sadie, "Its just procedure! This is a private lake, the owner asked me to patrol it today. I just need to take you kids into to the station and you'll call your parents and we'll get this all worked out…"

"No need for handcuffs." Shane said defensively.

"Okay, no handcuffs." The police man agreed.

Damon, Arissa, and, I exchanged frantic looks. None of us wanted to be the one to tell Thalia we were being taken to jail. I clearly picture the incredulous, anger in her vibrant blue orbs. I _did not_ want the one doing dishes for a month because I told her we were being dragged into the slammer.

"Rock, paper, scissors," Damon whispered. Arissa and I nodded.

"Rock, paper, scissors, SHOOT!" Arissa mumbled, pounding her fist against her hand.

I did the same, making a peace sign for scissors.

Damon had rock, smashing my scissors.

And Arissa had her own invention, 'a blowgun' that effectively killed Damon and I.

I cursed under my breath and made a very rude hand gesture at them.

"Love you, too." They chorused, both of them sporting identical beams.

Despite what Arissa may have led you to believe, we've actually never spent the night in jail.

Soon the boat roared into a tiny dock with an even teenier police station.

"Will we get mug shots?" Arissa asked; she honestly seemed to be enjoying be arrested. She almost skipped in the jailhouse. I bet she really wants to spoon her way through the wall and make a daring escape.

"Uh, no…" the officer said uncertainly. I wanted to explain it was just the natural way for Arissa to react to being thrown into jail.

"Darn, I wanted to get a copy for my mom. Those are way better then seventh grade pictures!" she frowned, although not too put out.

We were herded into two grey cement cells, one for the guys, one for the girls. Each cell had two beds, a sink, a bench, and, a nasty, filthy toilet. Gingerly, Sadie perched herself on the bench and Arissa flopped on the bed, a cloud of dust rising around her.

"Who's calling the parents?" the police officer asked us.

"Me," I grumbled, standing at the barred door of the prison cell. I tapped my foot impatiently; the officer freed me from the damp and miserable cell.

"Have fun!" Arissa chimed, wiggling her finger at me as a goodbye. "Tell Mom I said hey."

I gave her a withering look and stuck my tongue out at her. The officer led me to a worn-out, beat-up pay phone. He handed me two quarters and left to file paperwork. I sucked in my breath and slipped the quarters in the slot with a soft _clunk, clunk. _Carefully, I punched in the numbers for our apartment long distance in New York. The phone buzzed as I looked for the words to tell my adoptive mother I was hanging out in a tiny Michigan jail cell.

"Hello, Thalia Di Angelo here." Thalia's voice, although tinny and a little distorted, came to from miles away. The sound of it was enough to make me break down and cry my heart like a little kid.

I gulped, "Hey, Thalia. It's me, Luna."

"Oh thank Zeus!" Thalia yelped, "Luna Celestine, do have any how worried I was?"

I laughed softly into the phone, "I miss you, too. It's been…crazy."

"I know, sweetie, I know. How's Arissa and the twins?" she asked caringly. I could almost see her warm blue eyes and comforting smile.

"Arissa and Damon are fine. Hero…well, you know." I broke off thinking of my cousin's footless leg.

"Know what?" I could see the smile slip right off her face.

"Oh, gods… Chiron didn't tell you?" I exhaled, collecting my scrambled thoughts. "Thalia, Hero-Hero's foot it-it's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone?" _Thalia demanded, hysteria rising in her voice.

"I mean gone… Amputated- not connected to his leg." I said in a blank monotone.

"Oh gods…" she whispered across the line. "Oh gods…"

"I-" I croaked, helplessly. I was at a loss of what to say to the woman who had basically mothered Damon, Hero, and, I our entire lives. She had just found out one of us lost a foot- it wasn't like misplacing your reading glasses, it was gone forever, permanent.

So, of course, I chose this time to blurt out, "Thalia- we're in jail!"

"Excuse me?"

"We crashed our helicopter in a private lake, and got arrested." _Ding, ding, ding!_ I believe we have today's wackiest sentence winner!

"Arrested?" she shrieked through the phone, making me hold away from my ear. If Arissa and Thalia share anything, it's lung capacity. "Let me get this straight, you're sitting in jail."

"Kind of…" I admitted, twirling the phone cord.

"I leave you for two measly months-" Thalia ranted, huffing about her kid's idiotic tendencies.

"Can you please talk to the officer and get us out." I begged her then added for good measure, "Please?"

She inhales, and then lets the air go, "No."

"No?" I asked, "No? What do you mean?"

"I _mean _no. N-O, like not happening." She said divisively, "Spend that night in the slammer. It builds character."

"But-"

"Nope, sweetie, sorry- it's not going to work. Love you, Luna." Thalia crooned.

"Love you, too. Bye." I whispered and shut the phone off in a click.

The officer poked his head out, "What happened?"

"Dear old mum said to have fun in jail." I answered sardonically.

* * *

**100 review? Really! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Honestly, I had a mini heart attack- in a store selling toilets no less- when I check the wed connection on my phone and saw that blessed 100 reviews.**

**Thank you all so much.  
**


	30. Home

My eyelids fluttered open. I was face down on the dusty floor, hugging a moth eaten blanket. I remembered my bunk in the Artemis Cabin, my nose in the floorboards. Can you say déjà vu? Again this position was thanks to my best friend and almost sister Arissa Di Angelo. She was sprawled across the dirty bed, one of her knee high Converse dangling near my face. I guess she shoved me out of the bed we were forced to share since Sadie planted herself on the extra bunk first.

For the first time, I noticed how beat up we were. The neon blue streaks in Arissa's mop of ebony hair had faded and her face was covered in dirty smudges and scrapes- one of them would probably scar. Her clothes weren't any better, her fitted black tee shirt, dark jeans, and, edgy leather jacket were ripped and stained. Sadie had a small gnash on her cheek and her dark chocolate ringlets were matted against her forehead. Her purple sneakers were splotched with blood, puss, and, monster guts and her clothes were torn.

But, I guess I didn't look like a super model either. I glanced in filthy mirror to see my pale blue eyes staring back. They were underlined with violet circles and I was so tired I looked like I'd hoisted the world onto my shoulders. A tiny cut opened up my top lip and I could see the beginnings a flesh colored scar on my left hand. My fluorescent orange Camp Half-blood tee shirt was shredded, my grey high-tops falling apart, and, my frayed short were ruined. But, I was past the point of really caring.

I poked Arissa in the back, "Get up, Riss."

For the girl who seemed so peppy about jail one day, Arissa was sure annoyed. Or maybe that's because it's morning, although I can't blame her. None of us has slept in days. Sleepily, she growled into the pillow, "Shuddup-Luna-or-I'll-kill-you-with-my-spear."

"Sorry, you're spear is trashed." I fought to keep the smirk off my lips.

Arissa groaned something that sounded like: "Gahhhhumphh."

"Very articulate," I commented, cracking my back.

Arissa leisurely rolled out of the bed. Blinking rapidly, she kept insisting, "I'm up, I'm up, I'm up- I I'm…"

"Of course you are…" I rolled my eyes, waking Sadie from her slumber. After we were all somewhat awake, the officer freed us from our jail cell. I darted out the minute the bars open. Trust me, kiddos, never let your best friend pilot a helicopter or get you stuck in jail. Only Zeus knows why I put up with that girl.

Once he released Shane and Damon, the officer said, "Now, kids, I'll need to do some-"

"Sorry, got to run! Bye!" I chirped dashing out of the building with Damon, Shane, Arissa, and, Sadie hot on my tail. The officer shouted behind us, but I simply laughed. The wind caught my tangled auburn ponytail and I felt like I was soaring.

"Arissa, can you get us a ride?" called Damon jogging up next to me.

"You all have such little faith in me…" she drawled, her blue eyes twinkling at us. She powered ahead of us waving her arms and shouting at the speeding cars. I sighed, one minute Arissa would be wielding lightning, thunder, and, the un-dead and the next she was refining her hitch-hiking skills. You never knew what crazy thing she'd pull next.

Finally, one driver pulled over and popped out of the car. "Miss, what are you-?"

"Luna!" called Arissa, "I'm going to need you."

I jogged over and stood in front of the driver. He attempted, again, to ask us a question, "Sir, shut up."

"What? I-" he stuttered.

I waved my hand in front of his face and burst of cool hair whooshed through. "You'll give us the car, sit on the side the road, and, forget all about us….Wait, and pretend you're a hobo!"

The man nodded, stars swirling around in his eyes, and plopped down on the curb. Arissa threw his stuff out of the car and it landed haphazardly next to the man. While she was preoccupied, Damon slipped into the driver's seat.

Whirling around, Arissa hissed, "Damon!"

Damon smiled impishly, like he hadn't in days, "Arissa!"

"Get out of my seat. Now, Damon!" Her sentence was punctuated with the rumble of thunder.

"Isn't this a bit smaller then you're used to?" Damon coaxed her boiling fury.

"That's what she said." I whispered to Shane.

"C'mon, that's not even a very good one." Shane chuckled.

"It is too!" I retorted, smacking him.

"I will kill you," promised Arissa taking shot-gun grudgingly. Damon grinned in victory and the rest of us scuttled into the car.

"To Camp Half-blood," Damon whooped, steering the car onto the road.

"To home," I corrected, biting my lip.

"Luna!" Damon's voice jolted me out of my nap. I raised my head off Shane's lap and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Two more miles, cousin," He whispered his misty green eyes locked on the strip of road ahead.

I gave him a sliver of a smile; we used to play this game as little kids. We'd ask how much longer to go until Camp so much, Nico finally snapped and called out the number every ten miles solely to placid the crew of unruly four to six year olds. We were always _so _excited to get to Camp and fill our summers with friends, games, and, sports. Camp was some shining safe haven that would stand the test of time, I'd thought as a little girl.

As excited as I was to burst in the Big House and hug little Andromeda and Hero, I couldn't completely ignore the churning sensation in my stomach. What if something changed and my ever constant, Camp Half-blood, slipped through my fingers? What if I've _outgrown _it? I nearly shuddered to consider the latter.

"We're here!" Arissa brightened with one her rare beams and flings open the car door. In a minute she was bounding down the hill whooping with joy. Sadie followed her already calling for her little brother. Damon gleefully jumped out of the car, asking if the Aphrodite ladies missed him. I snorted- some things never do change.

"C'mon," Shane smiled, lacing his fingers into mine. I grinned back. Peleus flicked his scaly tail at me and huffed out a flickering flame clouded with smoke. The scent of strawberries and prickly pine drifted into my nose. I hesitated before running down Half-blood Hill at top speed, Shane lagging behind me.

Yeah, it was still home.

**Thanks a bunch for the lovely reviews, I really love guys! **


	31. Back At Camp

The flashes of other campers whizzed by I sped into the Big House. I heard a few people shouting my name behind me, but I ignored them- even Shane. I just concentrated on my feet pounding down the path. Skidding to a halt, I flung open the screen door. I rushed inside almost immediately running to Chiron.

"Luna! Where's Arissa? You're-" he sputtered, until I cut him off.

"Would it kill you to move?" I growled, rudely, hoisting myself onto the centaur's back and climbing over. I burst into the Rec Room to see Andromeda, small, sweet, and innocent as ever, playing ping pong with Hero. His curly golden hair was longer then I'd last seen him,

"Luna!" Andromeda squealed, hopping into my arms. I buried my face in her dark ringlets, hugging my adopted little sister.

"Hey, Andy-Dandy," I smiled at her with a wide wall of white teeth.

"Lulu!" she grinned, exposing her teeth with gaps in them where she'd lost them. "I missed you! Gracie, Luke, and, me,"- I didn't reprimand her grammar- "played lots and lots of games! It was really fun…"

Hero staggered forward while Andromeda went back to bouncing her ping pong ball. She was humming some nonsensical tune under breathe. At first awkwardly, Hero gave me one of those flimsy, stiff hugs.

"Hey, cuz," I smiled giving him an equally quick hug.

"How's was the quest without _me?_" he teased, but I could see Hero wanted to make sure everyone was safe and accounted for. Damon may be two inches taller, but Hero is six minutes older and, in his mind, possibly more mature. Make of that what you will.

"Which version do you want? The one we're telling Thalia or the one we'll tell Nico?" I asked my eyebrows arched.

"Both, just for kicks," he chuckled.

"Well," I smiled a big, cheesy, grin like I was on a toothpaste ad. "We battled evil and triumphed, _without a single scratch_, oh, and on the way back we took the bus- without jacking a car!"

"Nico's version, please," Hero laughed a little, shifting his weight to his good foot.

"Okay, then. We exploded several times, lost one half-blood, stole two jets, jacked one truck and one car, got kidnapped, we were thrown in jail once, we couldn't get one girl to accept she was half Greek god, we met my mother and your dad. Uh, anything I forgot Hero?" I asked.

"Oh, don't forget you got a boyfriend!" Hero clucked his mischievous streak reappearing.

I kicked him in his good leg sharply and scowled at him. I knew I'd have to mention that to Thalia at some point, but… I usually blatantly ignore that kind of stuff. I felt a little guilt at kick my cousin, but to be a demi god you had to have a hard crunchy exterior to survive and I was helping him hone his. It's tough love, I decided. I couldn't help, but notice how he didn't mention his foot. Without thinking, my eyes fastened on Hero's fake foot.

Catching my gaze, Hero glared at me with such intensity that I almost recoiled.

"As foot is so lovely and awe-inspiring my foot is, I'll ask you not to stare." Hero scowled, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Hero-" I began, looking at him regretfully.

"Don't try to deny it, Luna." Hero said angrily. Andromeda, oblivious to our bickering, twittered at us to grab her ping pong ball

"Look," I started carefully backing towards the door. From his visage I could tell that a stormy, screaming argument brewing. I needed a running start.

Hero gave me one of those looks, the kind that make you feel like you've been caught red-handed in some horrible crime. I could see Hero wasn't, thankfully, too angry with me. I bit my lip; Arissa lied fluidly with ease, but I stuttered and stumbled through falsehoods.

"I-" I croaked and then I bolted. Thankfully, the new foot hindered Hero's speed and stride. Otherwise, he would have outrun me in three big steps.

I scrambled out of the Big House and past the volley ball court where a few campers tossed a dirty white ball around. I don't think I've ever ran that fast in my life unless a monster was my pursuer. I waved to some familiar faces in the Arts and Crafts Center. Soon enough I slowed my pace as I jogged across a rickety bridge connecting one side of the creek to the other. Racing past the other cabins, I launched myself into my cabin, The Artemis Cabin, number eight.

It was exactly how I left it, seeing as I had no other siblings, and I liked that. My bed was the bottom of the first bunk in the row. My bed's navy and silver sheets were rumpled and my lumpy pillow was slumped on the floor. My grey suitcase lay open on the floor, jeans, t-shirts, and, sweatshirts hanging out of it. Gingerly, I plucked my turquoise pajama shorts covered in stars and peace signs off the bunk bed. I threw those back in the suitcase, nudging a greasy, half-eaten bag of chip with the toe of my Converse. I desperately hope there weren't any unwanted critters scuttling around in it. Gross.

After I was sure there were no hostile animals lurking in my cabin, I threw myself onto the bed making it groan and creak. I buried my head in my fluffy pillow, inhaling the scent on strawberry fabric softener and pine. I could clearly see Artemis's spidery, silver script on the little note about the arrows on my bedside table. I was a tad surprised to find I didn't resent her. I guess some people aren't equipped to be parents; it's not their fault exactly.

I smiled up at the skylight letting warm sunlight trickle in. Reality had begun to set in and little shivers of excitement crawled up and down my spine. I was at Camp Half-Blood. I really had missed the place over the summer. I quickly calculated that I only had a week left until I was shipped back to our apartment in New York City. I pouted inwardly; I wasn't ready to go home yet.

Soon enough, I was lulled to sleep by the repetitive beat of: _Home, home, home, home…_

**AHHH! Sorry for the amazingly long update! Although I have a valid reason, if you care that is... A mouse got into my computer room. I hate mice. So much. That's right, I saw it and I ran like a three year old. Sad, I know...**

**Anyways, reviews are appreciated!  
**


	32. Epilogue

I hovered anxiously at the edge of the stairs to our apartment. I nervously put my left foot, encased in a brand new black Converse high-top then took it of. Gods, I am the biggest wimp ever.

I chewed on my bottom lip and glance at Shane. He looking at me, his sharp navy eyes narrowed in concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I lied, barely halting. I didn't really want to lie, but I was honestly more frightened of what's inside of my apartment then a two ton Chimera. This is the very first official time Shane's meeting my family in the two months we've been together and he'll need the gods' good favor.

Shane gave me a knowing look then laced his fingers into mine. "What? Are you scared to have me meeting your family?"

No, I'm terrified of _you _meeting _them._ They could easily scare you off. Aloud, I snorted, "No! Let's go,"

Together we walked up to my apartment, _2-C. _I pulled my keys out of the pocket of my green sweatshirt. I jiggled the lock until the door swung open reveling something I was not expecting.

In my kitchen in living room there were at least twenty people. I was under the impression it would just be my family and maybe Sadie and Nathan. It's seems someone forgot to mention we were hosting a party.

There were people I hadn't seen around Camp at all or since Christmas. In the kitchen all the adults were milling around with drinks in hand. At the stove Katie Gardner-Stoll was simmering something tempting in a pan while she chatted with Annabeth. Travis, Katie's husband, was joking with Percy, Chris, and Nico. Thalia, Clarisse, and Rachel were debating something at the table.

In our living it was chaos, or at least, more then normal. Andromeda was carefully building a colorful castle with wooden blocks. Luke and Gracie were fighting over some plush toy next to her and I could be fairly certain that they'd knock over Andromeda's blocks, reducing them all to tears. Nathan was sitting on the couch with Travis and Katie's kids, Josh and Danielle, glued to the TV. Danielle had sandy brown hair and sharp green eyes that seemed to burn a hole into you. Her brother, Josh, was younger and had cocoa brown eyes.

Hero and Sadie were talking in hushed voices, doing that whole we're-so-in-love thing dating couples do. Fleetingly, I hoped I never have such a ridiculous look etched on my face. Delia was immersed in a Greek book, her thoughtful grey eyes locked on the page; she was sitting in an armchair that nearly swallowed her. Arissa and Damon were deep into a game of poker with Clarisse and Chris's children, Max and Sam.

I admit my first instinct was to grab Shane, run out of the apartment go to the pizza place on the corner instead.

Unfortunately, Max was first one to notice I had opened then door. He grinned, flipped his brown hair, and sauntered over to us in the doorway. I inwardly groaned. I grew up with everyone here. I shared a playpen with the twins, Arissa, Delia, and Max, but... Max was probably the single most annoying person I've ever known. I suppose he's an acquired taste. Not many people have acquired that taste yet.

I mean I love the guy to bits, but sometimes I have the strange urge to smack him with whatever I'm holding. Max is tall, about six foot one, and as big as a line backer. His long brown hair hung in his face nearly hiding his dark eyes. Max is one of those people who don't really know their own strength.

He flashed us a smile, "So, Luna, I didn't see at Camp this summer."

"Too bad," I smiled over-brightly, "So if you'll-"

"Who's this?" Max beamed at Shane, a vile little smirk tugging on his lips.

"This is Shane, my boyfriend," I said, hoping my fake smile conveyed my message. _Do anything remotely stupid and I kill you!_

"_Boyfriend, _Luna, how could you?" Max put on a very convincing hurt expression, but I'm not buying it. The boy could be an actor if he wasn't so ADHD.

Shane gave me a look and I shook my head furiously. He smiled a bit and squeezed my hand.

Max moaned and continued on, "I mean I thought we had something _special…"_

"We never had a thing, Max!" I huffed, pulling Shane away. I left him talking to Sadie and tapped Arissa shoulder.

"Huh?" Her cold bolt blue eyes gazed up at me innocently. Please, the girl's Hades' grandkid, she was born evil. She soaks in her aura of delinquent-ism, I should know- I share her room.

"Don't you 'huh' me!" I hissed, smacking her shoulder hard. "Why didn't you mention that there would be everyone here?"

Arissa shrugged, "I don't know. Shane should know what's coming, shouldn't he?"

"Yeah, I guess, but h hasn't even met Thalia and Nico yet!" I argued. I hated that Arissa could be so nonchalant about this. It was impossible, and not to mention infuriating, to be anger at a person who refused to react at all.

"Oh, look there's Mom!" Arissa beamed, pointing over to Shane. She picked through her cards carefully, considering her options.

I whirled around. Thalia and Annabeth where descending on my boyfriend like vultures. I cursed under my breath.

"You're dead, Riss." I promised my pseudo sister.

"Love you too!" Arissa chirped winning that round of poker. She slapped down her cards as her opponents groaned and surrendered their cheese puff playing pieces.

I walked over to Thalia and Annabeth. I gave Thalia a hug to distract her, "Hi!"

"Oh, hey kiddo, I was just meeting Shane here." Thalia gave me a little wink. I could've just jumped out a twelve story building.

I gave Thalia a tiny grimace. "By the way, uh, Nico needs you in the kitchen."

Thalia nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Annabeth wandered away to talk with her oldest daughter. For a short blessed moment no one's eyes were on us.

"Sorry," I said, giving Shane a peck on the cheek. "My family's a bit crazy."

"Its fine, your family's cool. Honestly!" Shane said, tugging my ponytail playfully.

"Some how, I find this incredibly hard to believe." I said sarcastically.

I was reasonably pleased that no major fiasco happened during dinner. Sure, there were a few awkward moments where I wanted more then anything to leap across the table and stab someone with my fork. Hero even managed to ask a question that resulted in hard slaps from Sadie, Thalia, and me.

But mostly it went great.

We munched on burgers and sipped soda while, at first making, polite conversation that morphed into bursts of laughter and excited chatter. Sadie and I managed to sandwich Shane between us at the table to help avoid any extra problems. Nico seemed to genuinely like Shane despite his original interrogation. Thalia refrained from pulling out baby photos when Arissa and I both screamed in protest. Andromeda had even let Shane pour juice for her something, for reason, she considered a high honor.

I smiled at the motley crew seated at the table. I couldn't think of a single person in the entire world I loved who wasn't seated at this table right then.

Sam sat across from me, picking at her potato salad. Sam and I have never been especially close, but right now I feel an overwhelming fondness for her from her red-brown hair that looks like it's been attacked with safety scissors to her grass stained white and red Nikes.

Shane's next to me with our hands linked under the table. Sadie and Hero are still ogling at each other down the table. Oh, well, Sade will be my cousin-in-law eventually, mark my words. Arissa, Damon, and Max are trying to get the little ones to start a food fight. Danielle and Josh are debating over something trivial.

All the adults are lined up around the table. Thalia and Nico are probably the world's most wonderful adoptive parents. I almost felt tear welling up in my eyes at how cheesy and touching this moment was.

Sometimes I can't believe I complained about my family. Sure, we all have our faults and quirks- I get irritated easily then snap at people, I don't know how to use a sword, and I'm not selfless in any way shape or form.

Our family isn't exactly normal- I mean, we're the offspring of the Greek gods normal is not in the cards, people!

Normal's boring. Normal's bland.

We're not normal. We're perfectly imperfect. And that's okay.

**Wow. Thirty-two chapters and over one hundred reviews- I quite honestly never expected that since I posted this story on a whim. I feel blessed by all the constructive criticism; it's made me a better writer as have all of you. I'd like to thank every single one of my reviewers- anonymous and eponymous (my fancy word for signed reviewers). Thank you for putting up with my typos, sticky moments, and grammar mistakes. Most of all thanks for sticking with me till the end. If this doesn't scare you, I won't disappear from the Percy Jackson archive completely.  
**

** It's wonderful that you all- mostly- loved Luna and the gang as much as I did. I feel bittersweet leaving this story; it's been a long interesting ride. Thanks for taking it with me. **

**Love,**

**Des**


End file.
